Double Lives
by Puppet Writer
Summary: Sakura is the clumsiest and most made fun of girl in Tomoeda Private High. But, she is the most popular girl online. Tomoyo is her best friend and Syaoran has secret feelings for her but, acts like he hates her.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the characters and the things I write never happened in the series.

Double Lives

Summary: Sakura is a 16 year old dork at her school. She is not very popular and is often teased for being late all the time. She does have one really good friend named Tomoyo Daidoji though who could be the most popular girl in school if she decided to. But, instead she would rather stay with her dear childhood friend Sakura. Syaoran Li is the most popular guy in school, too confident for his own good. He has known Tomoyo and Sakura his whole life and, has teased Sakura ever since she was a little girl. But, little does everyone know, Sakura is the girl that everyone is dying to be friends with, especially the guys. She is a legend on the internet but, a nobody in the school. What could happen?

Prologue: Living A Double Life.

* * *

Welcome to my life. I am your host, Sakura Kinomoto. Now, you see, I am a sophmore at Tomoeda Private High and I am definitely not the most popular girl around. I'm not completely friendless though. I have a best friend named Tomoyo Daidoji and she is the most awesome person you will ever meet. Or perhaps the craziest...she is a bit psycho. Well, she could be the most popular girl in school if she wanted, turst me. She has the qualities needed. I, however, lack them.

I am the clumsiest girl in the whole school. I'm late everyday. And I also fight with the only guy in our school who has a fanclub. And I mean he literally has a fanclub.

Now, don't get me wrong. There's not really anything wrong with my looks. Tomoyo-chan says I am the prettiest most kawaii person she has ever seen but, then again, she is a bit psycho. Try not to forget that.

I have big emerald green eyes, come on, have you ever seen an asian person with green eyes? That's one of the reason I am called a freak by almost every girl in the school. I have short honey brown hair that's in choppy layers, persoanlly, I like my hair, not when it refuses to do what I want it to but, most of the time I like it. However, girls also call me a freak for that.

I have a slim athletic build. I was on the cheerleading team, gymnastics team, track team, drill team, and basketball team all through elementary school and partly into sixth grade. I still work out so I can stay in shape and I don't think my figure is all that bad.

Tomoyo-chan is constantly making outfits for me and I don't think my taste in clothing is all that bad although, it might be just a little childish. My favorite color is pink which is why my room is pink. I have a few stuffed animals on the headboard of my bed and I have a yellow and pink striped comforter set on my bed currently.

I live in atwo story yellow house that I like very much. I find that it has a certain charm about it. I live here with my otou-san and onii-chan, my okaa-san died when I was three years old, just before I met Tomoyo-chan and the most annoying boy on the face of the earth but, I did try very hard to be nice to him. Anyway, I have been living with a secret for a long time now. I lead a double life.

It all started when my otou-san finally gave in and bought internet.

* * *

_I sighed as I walked in the front door, today had been my first day as a freshman at Tomoeda Private high, as expected, it didn't go so well. I walked slowly into the living room with my head bowed._

_"Kaijuu! Did you get detention on your first day?!"_

_I blinked a few times as I looked up at Toya, my onii-chan a bit startled, I hadn't realized that he was there. I shook my head quickly._

_"No, onii-chan."_

_"Then what took you so long?!" He grumbled a bit before sighing in frustration. "Nevermind, look, otou-san finally gave in and got internet. I'm supposed to show you how to use it."_

_I instantly grinned. The internet was really fun! And I'd finally be able to talk to all of my friends who moved after elementary._

_"Oh, I already know how to use it onii-chan, they taought us in middle school!" I supplied the sentence happily and he sighed in relief._

_"Good, well, I'll leave you to it then Kaijuu, I've got alot of work to catch up on."_

_Before he could leave I stomped on his foot._

_"I am NOT a KAIJUU!"_

_I watched as he limped away up the stairs and I giggled to myself as I took a seat at the computer in the living room, I took my hair down from the two half pigtails they were up in and I booted up the computer. The light from the screen gave my green eyes a bluish tint and the light left a differently shaded blue tint on the rest of my face._

_It wasn't long untill the log in screen showed up and I logged on, Toya had obviously already set up an account for me. I quickly went to the control panel and created a password for my account. Nadeshiko. That would serve well s my password. I giggled slightly as a thought entered my mind. I wouldn't be surprised if me, otou-san, and onii-chan all had the same password._

_I closed that window and went to yahoo mail and created an email address. I quickly signed onto yahoo messenger and then froze. There's noone for me to talk to...I have no firends...at least not yet. I thought for a moment before it dawned on me. It was obvious what I should do. I quickly entered a chatroom and it wasn't long before someone instant messaged me._

_xxcutiexx:Hi!_

_sweetblossoms:Hi..._

_xxcutiexx:What's your name?_

_sweetblossoms:um...S_

_xxcutiexx:S?_

_sweetblossoms:No, Saku._

_xxcutiexx:Oh, wow! That is such a pretty name!_

_sweetblossoms:Oh, Thankyou._

_xxcutiexx:There's a girl at my school who is like this total dork! Her name is Sakura. and for a minute, I thought you were her. Like, Thank God You're Not!_

_sweetblossoms:Wait, what school do you go to?_

_xxcutiexx:Oh, I go to Tomoeda! You?_

_sweetblossoms:Uh...One of the schools in that area!_

_xxcutiexx:Oh! How totally cool!_

_sweetblossoms:Yea, I guess so._

_xxcutiexx:Ya know, you seem like you would be really good at giving advice!_

_sweetblossoms:I guess I'm okay at it._

_xxcutiexx:Great! Cuz, I like totally need help!_

_sweetblossoms:What's your problem?_

_xxcutiexx:I think my bf is cheating on me and he's done it before...what do you thinkI should do?_

_sweetblossoms:You should definitely break up with him! If he's done it before, most likely he's doin it again and, women have great intuition!_

_xxcutiexx:OMG! You are so right! I don't know why I didn't think of that!I am so adding you to myBuddy List!_

_sweetblossoms:Okay._

_xxcutiexx:Do you mind if my friends im you sometime, they could really use some help too!_

_sweetblossoms:Uh...Sure, I guess._

_xxcutiexx:Thank you so much! Hugs and kisses! Ta-ta!_

_sweetblossoms:Um, bye._

_xxcutiexx:Bye!_

_-xxcutiexx has signed off-_

_I blinked a few times in confusion. That was kind of strange...but, I couldn't help feeling a sense of pride that I had given a complete stranger such good advice._

_

* * *

_

That's how my whole double life got started. Since the first day of freshman year, I have been giving advice to pretty much the whole school. Tomoyo-chan is my best friend and always will be but, I like being liked for who I am and for the advice I give instead of being hated just because I'm a bit clumsy...well, maybe more that a bit.

* * *

A/N: This is the new prologue! I hope you guys enjoy it! I worked really hard! Please review if you can! Enjoy! And let me know if there are any mistakes please! And tell me if you liked it better than the original! 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the characters, and these events did not happen in the series.

Summary: Sakura is the biggest dork in Tomoeda High School. She only has one friend, Tomoyo, who could be the most popular girl in school if she wanted to. But, instead she would rather stay with her dear childhood friend Sakura. Syaoran Li is the most popular guy in school who has also known Sakura since she was a little girl. To many people he seems to hate her and she seems to hate him but, is that the real story ? Not to mention that Sakura is actually the girl who everyone is dying to meet online. What could happen?

Chapter One: The Definition Of A Dork

* * *

"SAKURA!" I heard the voice float gently through my head just before I felt the icy water make contact with my face, nearly drowning me. I spluttered trying to get my voice to work properly so I could give my onii-chan a piece of my mind. I found it soon enough. 

"Toya! I hate you! You big stupid buttmunch!" I screamed just before stomping on his foot. I held in my laughter as he hopped around on one foot muttering curses.

I quickly took advantage of the situation and lightly shoved him so that he fell over on his back no longer in my room. I quickly slammed the door shut and held my side as I laughed before looking over at the clock. It took a moment for me to register what my eyes were seeing.

"HOEEEE!"

I ran to my closed and wrenched opened the doors, I grabbed my school uniform and tossed it onto my bed. I snatched my hair brush from my dresser and ran to the bathroom adjoining my bedroom, I used one hand to brush my hair while I brushed my teeth with the other. I washed my dace with a rather nice scented facial soap of mine. It smelled like cherry blossoms. I spun quickly towards the bathroom dorr when I finished and tripped over the cord of my curling iron.

"KAIJUU! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

I ignored Toya's insistant banging as I groaned and got up from the floor. Somehow I managed to trip over that thing every single morning. Sheesh.

I sprinted to my bed and slipped off my pajama pants and slid on the black ruffled skirt that reached to about my mid-thighs. I pulled on the white sailor top with the red lines on the collar and quickly tied the red bow that came with the school's standard uniform for girls. I slipped on a black long sleeve jacket that came with outr autumn uniform. I hopped onto my bed, reached over, and grabbed a pair of socks from the nightstand. I pulled them on quickly, grabbed my bag and ran for the door of my room, I threw it open hitting Toya square in the face with it.

"KAIJUU!"

I looked over at my onii-chan and squealed.

"HOEEEEEEEE! GOMEN NESAI!" With that I ran down the stairs jumping the last three and ran to the kitchen. I kissed my otou-san on the cheek, ran to the toaster and used it as a mirror so I could tie my short honey brown hair into two half pigtails, grabbed a peice of toast and ran out of the kitchen. I propelled forward and dropped to my knees sliding between the gap of Toya's legs as he stood glaring at me with his hands on his hips.

I reached the front door and gave him a cheeky smile as he took off after me, I grabbed my shoes, strapped on my rollerblades, and took off out the door with onii-chan screaming down the block after me.

I giggled lightly as I faced the sky, cherry blossom petals gently floated past me as I glided down the path. I blinked my large emerald green eyes several times as before sighing in content and fingering a lock of my short, choppy, brown hair. I was in a state of bliss untill I heard the school bell ring and froze.

"HOEEEEEEE!"

I made a mad dash in the direction of the school. I couldn't believe how dumb I was, maybe I deserved all of the teasing I get at school. No one in their right mind would take their time on the way to school when they know they're late! I took off as fast as I could on my skates, I almost fell over at least a dozen times before I finally made it to the school gate. The bell signalling the start of class rang and I glared at the ground lightly in dissappointment of myself. I quickly shot my gaze up to the window of my classroom and I stood there by the gate letting my eyes travel over the building as I examined it.

"Tomoeda Private High."

* * *

I sighed and glided across the courtyard to the front door, I swung it open, the janitors always left it unlocked for me. I quickly made my way up a couple flights of stairs to the second floor, I rolled down the hall as fast as my skates would carry me and I skidded to a stop in front of my locker. I grabbed the lock and fumbled it twice as I spun in my code. I unclasped my skates and slid them off before shoving them in the locker and grabbing a few random books, I slipped them in the briefcase style messenger bag that all the students in Tomoeda wore. I slipped on my school shoes that we are forced to wear so we don't ruin the building and ran for the classroom. 

I could see the '2-A' sing in front of me and just when I reached the door, grabbed the handle, and yanked it open, my teached stepped out and I barreled right into her. I gasped as papers went flying everywhere and I could feel a nauseating sinking feeling in my stomach. I was doomed! Doomed, I tell you!

"M-Mizuki-sensei..."

I looked up at her shyly and sighed as I saw the shade of red she had turned.

"Kinomoto-san! Why can't you be anything like your brother?! Hm?! Is it really so wrong to be organized, punctual, and manage to not knock over your teacher and the papers she needs copied?!" She sent me a glare and I gave a small 'eep'. I looked down in shame with no answer to give.

Mizuki-sensei sighed and stood up, she waited for me to get up on my own so, I climbed to my feet and stood there shakily as I waited for the cursed words that always seemed to come from her lips when I was near.

"Once again..." She paused and sighed. "Though I don't think it will do any good, detention Kinomoto-san."

I slumped against the wall and she left the room quietly with all the air of authority a teacher could possibly hold.

The class immediately erupted into an explosion of noise.

"Kinomoto, how many teachers do you plan to send to the hospital this year?"

I didn't answer the question as I began to walk slowly towards my seat in the back of the room.

"Kamii! She's such a klutz!"

Again I ignored the comment.

"She should just die already, she disgraces our school."

I bristled slightly. That comment was a little harsh.

"She just does it for attention, you all should shut up about her. She's a nobody, if you keep talkin about her you might convince her that she's a somebody."

The deep masculine voice made me freeze. The comment came from the boy I have know since I was three years old. The one being alive who makes it his sole purpose to make my life a living hell. Syaoran Li.

He leaned his head back against my desk to look at me, his amber eyes dazzled me slightly, the golden specs hidden in them were shining with mirth at the moment. His messy chestnut brown hair flopped over my desk and instead of swooning like his fanclub would, yes, he has a fanclub and Tomoyo and I and very few others are the only girls not in it, I rolled my eyes.

"Shut it Li."

"Sit down."

"No."

"Sit down."

"No."

"I said sit down Kinomoto."

"Make me."

He stood up and his form quickly loomed over mine. I stared up at him with a blank look on my face. He sure was tall...or maybe I'm just short...he placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed me not so gently into the seat. I glared and shrugged his hand off.

"Don't touch me."

"You told me to make you."

I glared. Damn him.

* * *

After the argument with Li, my day passed by in a blur. Pretty soon it was lunch time. I sat at the table with my best friend in the whole wide world. She was also my cousin, and extremely pretty. With her looks and expertise in fashion, she could be the most popular girl in the whole school but, instead, she would rather be with me. So touching. She had long raven hair that fell in curls to her waist, her hair was so shiny it could have passed for silk, and she had the most peculiar yet beautiful eyes, they were a deep amethyst with hints of dark gray. I stared at her for a moment in slight awe untill her chattering interrupted me. 

"I have some new materials so, I'll be making some new outfits for you, okay? I can't wait to see you try them on! You're going to look so kawaii! Absolutely adorable! Stunning!" She rested her elbows on the lunch table and lay her chin atop her hands in a dreamy way as her eyes shone with pure happiness.

I blinked a few times before scratching the back of my head nervously.

"Tomoyo-chan...not again, ne?"

Her head quickly snapped in my direction as she brought her sharp gaze onto me.

"What do you mean? I've been making outfits for you and having you model them since we were little...how could you not want to do this? It's like a tradition between us."

Her face instantly meslted into the perfect pout, her eyes no longer sharp but, teary and showing signs of hurt, her lips just slightly drawn into a frown not exaggerating it too much. I blinked and covered my face.

"Sakura-chan...how can you be so cruel?"

I heard her sniffle and it sounded as if she was really going to cry. I had no choice. I was defeated.

"Alright Tomoyo-chan, I'll do it."

Her world class pout evaporated as soon as the word 'alright' left my mouth and she put on a huge grin. Literally from ear to ear. How the hell does she do that? I satred at her for a moment and then shook my head to clear my thoughts. That's one mystery I don't think I want to solve. I was staring at the table with an amused smile on my face as Tomoyo rambled on when a familiar shadow covered my own. I groaned.

"Kinomoto, that's gross. Don't groan on your food."

That's it. I've had enough of this. He's going down.

"Li, if I'm so gross, and if I do so many gross things, why are you always staring at me and why are you always around me? Have you ever heard of personal space?"

Not bad. Not bad at all. I must say, I can say some pretty clever things when I'm angry. I looked over to Tomoyo when I heard something drop to the table. It was her cell phone. She had been asking one of her maids to prepare the sewing room for when she gets home. I turned to the direction that Tomoyo was staring and saw Li. He was just standing there. His eyes were narrowed in fury and there was a slightly pink tinge to both of his cheeks. I gulped. He must be very angry for his face to go red.

Without warning he spoke leaving an icy chill in the air.

"Kinomoto, burn in hell."

With that he turned and walked away and out of the cafeteria.

I looked back to Tomoyo confused and then my eyes widened as I saw half of Li's fanclub glaring at me. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Syaoran's POV 

I slammed the door that led from the cafeteria to the courtyard behind me. I walked over to the bigges cherry blossom tree on the school grounds and I threw my bag on the ground. It landed with a loud thud. I kicked at the ground a few times and even pulled at my hair before dropping to the ground in a sitting position and leaning against the tree. Sakura just didn't get it. She was getting the secret message that I desperately try to send to her everyday when our eyes meet. She didn't understand why I stared at her so often. She didn't understand why I tormented her so.

"DAMN IT!"

I tugged at my hair again. She tortures my mind everyday. Her smile gives me butterflies and at the same time infuriates me, and not because she effects me in this way but, because she doesn't smile at me. Everytime she has to pass by me in the morning to get to her seat I can't stop myself from saying something so that she'll stay a moment longer letting her scent linger. She smells like cherries and cherry blossoms. That scent drives me insane. The strong sweet and tangy smell of cherries is mixed with the subtle sweetness of cherry blossoms balancing the two scents in a mystifying way.

"Damn it all."

The way her uniform skirt shows off her long lightly tanned legs, her top slightly tighter around the waist and protruding where her breasts are. Thinking of her curvy figure brought a crimson blush to my face. Her chest wasn't huge or anything but, it wasn't small either. She was perfect. Her emerald green eyes, my favorite color, deep and unnaturally bright. Her short honey brown hair that fell in choppy layers, parts reaching her shoulders and others shorter. It was enough to drive any man insane. Not to mention her luscious looking lips, they were tinted a natural pinkish color and if they didn't taste like cherries...I'd believe in the tooth fairy.

"Damn you Sakura...damn you..."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. None of this was her fault. None of it. She was nice to me for so long and I took advantage of it. I met her when I was four years old. She was three. I had a crush on her even then but, I decided to take the safe route and treat her like dirt. She forgave me for every single thing I did untill sixth grade. Now, we're sophmores. We've been feuding with each other for five years now. I'm sick of it. I want it to end.

"I want it to end!"

"You want what to end?"

I looked up startled slightly to see a boy about my age, same height, standing there looking down at me with an all knowing grin. His square spectacles shining creepily in the sunlight that fell through the branches of the trees. He took a seat next to me causing his straight midnight blue hair to bounce light. With the glare of light gone from his glasses I could see his sapphire blue eyes clearly, and his pearly white teeth were still visible as he grinned eerily at me.

"Nothing Eriol...nothing..."

I sighed and lay back into the groove of the tree marking my favorite spot, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the peace untill it was broken.

"I see Kinomoto-san's favorite spot is still yours as well."

I grunted lightly and kept my eyes closed though if they were open I would be glaring at Eriol right now.

"It's the closest scent to her own..." I opened my eyes as I sat up and looked at Eriol closely. "It has to end. I don't want to fight with her anymore. I know I was stupid when I was little. I could have just been nice to her and I could have asked her out in middle school, maybe even in elementary school but, I was too busy being an evil brat while I pretended that I thought every girl including her was icky and beneath me."

Eriol chuckled and looked at me with his all knowing grin ever present on his face.

"That's quite and interesting way to put it my cute little descendant. And I suppose I shall help you...but, you may have to do some things you don't want to. And I would say, the first step to getting her to like you would be..." He leaned forward and whispered something in my ear. My eyes widened with shock.

"No way..."

* * *

Sakura's POV 

I walked home slowly as I winced every few seconds. I'm not sure how many girls kicked me in the shins but, I know alot of them did. The day was absolute torture, not to mention detention was as boring as pain filled as the rest of the day, and I cannot wait to get home. I walked down the street slowly as I felt the throbbing of many bruises that would be sure to appear on my legs by morning. I sighed.

"Stupid cheerleaders...stupid sluts...stupid fangirls..."

Calling the people who did this to me did make me feel quite a bit better so I continued it as I neared home.

When I was a few blocks from my street I noticed a shadow fall over mine. I didn't pay any attention to it as I continued on my way. After making a few turns I entered the alley that I usually walk through as a shortcut to get to my house. When I saw the shadow follow me there, I began to panic. My body froze up as I thought of my options. Run or be killed. With my legs hruting like this they're probably catch me anyway but, it's either that or die. I think I'll give runnign a shot.

Before I could bolt out of there, a hand grabbed my wrist and another came up to my mouth and muffled my scream. A smooth female's voice was heard in my right ear.

"Boo."

I spun quickly and this time I really did scream. Standing before me was someone I hadn't seen in about five years. Really, that's way too long.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this is the new first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I worked very hard to make this chapter much better! I hope you all like it! I am very excited about rewriting the story! I hope to make it as good as I possibly can! WEll, READ AND REVIEW! That's all I have left to say...well, review if you can...I'm not sure if it'll let you or not. Haha! 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the characters and thes events did not happen in the series.

Summary: Sakura is the clumsiest and most made fun of girl in Tomoeda Private High. But, she is the most popular girl online. Tomoy is her best friend and Syaoran has secret feelings for her but, acts like he hates her. What's a girl to do? What adventures and discoveries lay ahead of the CCS crew? And how long can Sakura keep up her double life?

Chapter Two: What Are You Doing Here?

* * *

I stared in shock at the girl in front of me, my mouth was still agape in a silent scream even though sound had stopped escaping my lips moments ago. I examined her closely as my mouth stayed agape, I noticed and quickly closed it. Five years is a really really long time...is she still the same? 

Her jet black hair was up in her infamous buns with hair streaming from them down to her waist. Her tan complexion betrayed that she was outside just as much as ever and her sharp ruby red eyes stared at me in a scrutinizing way. The deep red color captured me for a moment untill the girls's face broke into a broad grin.

"Sakura-chan, you look like you've just seem a ghost."

I blinked a few times and just continued staring at her. This was absolutely astonishing. I couldn't believe it. The girl took a step toward me causing her silky pin straight heir to whoosh forward and then back, one side caught behind her shoulder and the hair splayed against her back while the other side hung in the air when it had stopped swaying.

She wore a sort of angry pout on her face that looked all too familiar.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten who I am..." She gasped lightly and her pout became a little less angry. "You haven't forgiven me for pushing Syaoran off the roof, have you? It's not like he would have gotten hurt or anything."

Her attitude betrayed her, she was exactly the same as five years before, her voice was a little more mature but, still held a demanding tone in it. Before I knew it, I took a step back and doubled over in laughter. I clutched my sides in slight pain as giggles racked my body. Tears of happiness, relief, and laughter flowed down my cheeks as I continued to laugh without abandon.

When I finally managed to calm down long ebough to voice a few words without interruption I spoke.

"Meiling-chan, I don't think I could forget you even if I wanted it to."

She immediately grinned and hugged me. Her hair flew up and landed against her back being kept at bay by her shoulders. She had her arms wrapped so tightly around me I couldn't breathe. When she finally let go I gasped for breath for a moment and I looked up to see her blushing.

"Gomen nesai...that was rude of me."

I blinked a few times and then laughter once again escaped my lips. A pout adorned her face once again and she crossed her arms. This caused me to laugh even harder. I feel like I've just been relieved of a lot of stress...stress that's been building up since 6th grade. I rested my hands against my knees as I continued to laugh and Meiling came a step closer and slapped me on my back.

I gave a small yelp of pain and almost fell over as my laughter finally subsided.

"Itai! That hurt!" I stared at her slightly angry and a pout slipped onto my face without my realizing..

Meiling quickly brought a hand up to shield herself from my facial expression as she laughed in her unusually chirpy laugh that sounds like an evil version of Tomoyo-chan's...or more evil than hers.

"Ohohohohoho! You don't think you can defeat with that face of yours!" She stopped laughing but, kept her hand in front of my face. "You know you're not aloowed to do the pout, yours is more effective than mine and Tomoyo-chan's combined! So stop it!"

I waved her hand away and raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Sure...anyway...why'd you hit me?!"

She looked at me and laughed in her strange way once again.

"Well, I find it rude to laugh yourself silly when you first see someone you haven't seen in a long time." She nodded her head as if to exaggerate her point.

I blinked and giggled lightly as I stood up straight and smiled at her. "It's been a while, how long are you staying anyway?"

"Two years!" She grinned and bounced closer to me. "And guess what!"

I smiled at the news she had just given me. "What?"

"Auntie Yelan is gonna be moving here in two months and when my two years are up, I'll be coming here during vacations all the time. Don't tell Syaoran though, he's not supposed to know that his mo is coming."

I nodded dumbly as she brought forth her pinky and I immediately knew what she wanted to do. I quickly hooked my own pinky with hers and we stood like that for a moment.

"It's a promise. I won't tell."

She nodded her head and smiled at me as she took a step back and we unliunked our pinkies.

"Well, I have to get home and unpack."

With that I watched as she turned and took off running back down the alley, her hair flowing behind her like black ribbons. When she was about halfway down it she turned slightly to look back at me as she ran.

"We'll hang out tomorrow! You, me, Tomoyo-chan, and Syaoran! Ja ne!"

After a few moments she disappeared from sight. I groaned in annoyance. There was no way that Li would want to spend anymore time around me than he had to. That meant there would be a lot of complaining from him. I sighed and shook my head as I continued on my way home.

* * *

I sighed as I sunk down onto my bed, my otou-san wasn't home yet and onii-chan was as usual at one of his many part time jobs. I reached over to my night stand and grabbed my laptop computer from atop of it. I set in gently on my lap and flipped it open, I pressed a little button on the side and the screen immediately lit up. There was a game of solitare still open from when I had gotten bored last night. 

I closed the game and signed onto the yahoo messenger. Not many people were on so I scanned my list quickly. Most people were probably out doing something by now since it was a Friday. No school tomorrow. I noticed one name that was in bold signifying that they were online. I quickly double clicked on the name and sent the person an instant message.

sweetblossoms: Hey, what's up?

uniquemystique: Oh, not much...

sweetblossoms: Are you sure? You seem depressed.:(

uniquemystique: Oh, it's nothing...

sweetblossoms:Come on. I might be able to help you.

uniquemystique: Okay, if you insist...

sweetblossoms:I do!

uniquemystique:Well, I wanted to spend tomorrow with my bf but, my mom wants me to babysit my little brat of a brother. And I really want to see my bf.

sweetblossoms:That's terrible! but, when's the last time you saw him?

uniquemystique:I went out with him yesterday but, I just love him so much!

sweetblossoms:Well, you told me your mom has been a little angry with you for some time now, right?????

uniquemystique:Yea, y?

sweetblossoms:Well, why not babysit your brother without complaining so you can get back in your mom's good graces? -

uniquemystique:Yea, but, what about seeing my bf?

sweetblossoms:Well, you could use this to let him realize what he's got and he'll appreciateyoueven more when you hang out again. That way, your mom's happy,you'rehappy, and your bf is happy. Everyone wins!

uniquemystique:Ya know, you are so right. I am going to do that! Thx! Bye! I gotta go!

sweetblossoms:Bye! Good night!

uniquemystique: night!

-uniquemystique has signed off-

I nodded in satisfaction. At least I managed to help one person out today. I lay back on my bed after closing my laptop. I left it on my lap as I lay there and stared at the ceiling.

"Syaoran..."

I sighed and closed my eyes as a memory came to mind.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_A little girl sat in the sandbox creating a rather large sand castle, it was very difficult and it was already as tall as she was. She stood on her tippy toes with a little leaf that she was planning to put on top, she stuck the stem in gently and took a step back to admire her work._

_"Syaoran-kun! Look! Look at my castle!"_

_A little boy walked over and looked at the girl with short choppy honey brown hair, her mom had always cut it for her before she died so, she kept it in that style. Her emerald green eyes made his heart beat a little faster as always and he looked down to the ground._

_The little girl watched his peculiar actions and reached a lightly tanned hand out to the boy with chestnut brown hair. His skin was slightly darker than hers she noticed when she placed a hand on his arm. He looked up quickly and his striking amber eyes met hers. He yanked his arm away._

_The little girl did not trouble over this and just shrugged her shoulders before pointing to the castle she had made. _

_"Look Syaoran-kun! Isn't it big? And I made the flag your favorite color."_

_She gave him a sweet smile as if it made her the happiest girl in the world to be standing there next to him showing him her castle. His face reddened and he quickly stomped over to the castle and kicked it. The castle crashed and sand cascaded throughout the box morphing together again._

_"It's stupid!"_

_With that he stomped away leaving the little girl behind, her eyes downcast. She kneeled down in the sand with her bangs covering her eyes. A few tear droplets hit the sand and soaked into it, disappearing, as if covering the fact that the young girl was crying._

_The little boy watched from afar, he saw as if in slow motion every single tear that fell from her pretty green eyes, he counted them._

_Thirty-two. He had caused thirty-two crystal droplets to fall from her eyes. He looked down in shame as she began to rub her eyes to wipe away the tears. He stood there staring at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world and he only looked up when he heard approaching footsteps. The little girl was walking towards him and he looked down once again in shame, knowing what she was coming to do. She did it everytime he did something mean to her._

_The little girl came within a few inches of him and stopped, the little boy looked up to meet her eyes. She smiled brightly even though her eyes were still a little watery and she wrapped her arms around him in a gentle embrace._

_"It's alright Syaoran-kun, I forgive you."_

_He closed his eyes and breathed in her wonderful scent, he had never smelled anything better, her fragrance was barely there yet, it was ever present and comforting. He didn't know how she always knew that he was sorry, that he wished he could say it but, he was glad that she never questioned why, and always forgave him as if he had apologized. She pulled away after a moment and rubbed away a few tears that had slipped out. He quickly cauight both of her wrists in his hands._

_"Sakura-chan, don't rub it, you'll make it worse, how many times do I have to tell you that?"_

_She smiled then giggled and made no further attempt to wipe the wetness from her cheeks._

_"At least a billion gazillion more times Syaoran-kun!" _

_With that Sakura smiled and returned to the sandbox to try and recreate the castle before her onii-chan came to get her. Syaoran just stood there, smiling to himself._

_(End flashback)_

_

* * *

_

My eyes flew open and I scolded myself inwardly for thinking of such a fond memory between the two of us. We weren't friends anymore. We weren't even truly friends back then. I shook my head as if to rid myself of the memory and I sat up quickly. I must have fallen asleep because when I looked toward my window I saw the sky beyond it was growing dark. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up the moment my feet hit the floor, a wave of dizziness rushed over me and I plopped back down on the bed. 

This time I waited a minute before standing up slowly to keep from getting dizzy again. I crossed my room in a few quick strides and opened the door, I closed it behind me as I started for the stairs. As soon as I reached the staircase I smelled the thick warm aroma of my otou-san's beef curry stew. I almost jumped for joy as I ran down the stairs two at a time. I had forgotten that it was his turn to cook for tonight.

I ran to the kitchen and headed straight for the cabinets so I could set the table.

"Otou-san! I completely forgot it was your turn to cook tonight! Oh! Guess what! Meiling is back!"

"I know Sakura-san."

I blinked a few times as I grabbed a stack of plates, I turned toward my otou-san and looked at him confused.

"How do you know?"

"Well, I decided to stop by when I finished packing."

It wasn't my otou-san who answered.

I dropped the plates at the sound of the voice and I turned to face Meiling in surprise. She quickly dropped to the floor and did a special roll that was too fast for me to see much of anything and she landed on her back, the stack of plates held safely by her hands. I scatched the back of my head in embarrassment before reaching out and taking the plates from her outstretched hands. She quickly stood up and I laughed nervously.

"Gomen...and I'm glad you decided to come over...you just surprised me is all."

I relaxed as Meiling burst out laughing.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, it's no big deal that you dropped the plates, they're fine right? But, you are still just as clumsy and easily scared as ever."

"Girls, set the table please."

I nodded to otou-san before looking back to Meiling.

I smiled sheepishly and nodded my head, I made my way out of the kitchen and into the dining room, as I began setting the table Meiling began putting the eating utensils in their proper locations. I looked up to Meiling as I hovered on the spot thinking of whether to put a fourth plate out, I hadn't seen onii-chan in the kitchen or anything.

"Did my otou-san say if Toya would be here or not?"

She looked up at me and sighed.

"He said that Kinomoto-san is still at work so, he won't be joining us."

I nodded my head and took the plate back to the kitchen.

* * *

Syaoran's POV

I was rather bored when Meiling finally came home hours later. Kamii, how long do females have to converse with each other? I heard her pounding down the hall towards my room and I stared at her moodily when she entered. She blinked and looked at me in concern.

"Syaoran, are you okay? You look like you're PMSing."

She giggled slightly and I nodded my head to signify that I was fine.

"Oh...I get it...you're upset that I got to go over to Sakura-chan's house and you didn't...well, if you want my help, you have to let me get settled in first and see exactly how much she hates you."

I glared at her as she plastered a huge grin on her face.

"You're not helping, and Eriol is the one who asked you to come." I grumbled the words out angrily and even I winced at my tone. I hadn't realized I was pissed off as well as bored.

"Oh quit being such a grumpy pants."

I had to let out a laugh at that.

"Grumpy pants?"

She nodded. "Yep, it's my new endearing turn for you. You know, like how Eriol calls you 'Cute little descendant'?"

She quickly ran from the room slamming the door behind her as a pillow with a trophy stuffed inside of it hit the door. Sometimes, I really think I could kill her. I groaned as I lay against the bed. I began thinking about what Meiling told me earlier. I was supposed to go to some karaoke place with her, Tomoyo, and Sakura, and Eriol too probably. I sighed and ran a hand through my messy hair ruffling it to cause my hair to become even more unkempt than it already was.

Sakura wasn't going to be happy about me being there. She can hardly stand to stay in a room with me. I groaned again but, in frustration this time. I clapped my hands and my lights flickered off. I closed my eyes and an image of Sakura's smiling face appeared, followed by her body, she was clothed in a cheerleading uniform, pom-poms in hand. That was the picture perfect image of her in sixth grade, on the last day that we were sort of friends and it's been stuck in my head since then.

I shook my head as if to erase the image and it disappeared for the time being. I lay there extremely still on my bed and it wasn't long before I fell into a fitful slumbered that was claimed by memories that I had shared with my Sakura.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter! I worked really hard on it! I hope you all like it! And yes, I'm updating fast aren't I? Well, please read and review! I hope you all like it! And thank you all for revewing! Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the characters and thes events did not happen in the series.

Summary: Sakura is the clumsiest and most made fun of girl in Tomoeda Private High. But, she is the most popular girl online. Tomoyo is her best friend and Syaoran has secret feelings for her but, acts like he hates her. What's a girl to do? What adventures and discoveries lay ahead of the CCS crew? And how long can Sakura keep up her double life?

Chapter Three:I Hate You!

* * *

I woke up and squirmed forward a little to poke my haead out from under the many layers of blankets. I blinked and squinted my eyes shut as the full force of the sunlight streaming in through the window above my bed hit me in the face. I quickly pulled the covers back over my head and buried my head under the pillow with a small 'oof'. 

It wasn't long untill I heard the doorbell ring. My body stiffened and I held my breath as I prayed. I heard my otou-san downstairs as he opened the door. I heard the muffled 'come in, she's upstairs' come from him and I let out a long breath of air in defeat. This was going to be a nightmare.

I heard a set of feet pounding up the stairs and I thinked the heavens that I only heard one set of footsteps. I cringed as my I heard my door swing open, I knew I should have locked it. I quickly braced myself and shut my eyes tight, and then I was pounced on.

"Sakura-chan! Yay! It's time to wake up! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! You gotta get up! I have to get you ready! You have to try on some outfits! I only brought ten but, one of them will have to do! Now, get up! UP! UP! UP! UP! We don't have much time! Only THREE hours! That is not nearly enough time! Ohohohohohohohohoho! Wait till you see the outfits I brought over! Ohohohohohohohohoho! They are sooooo CUTE! YOu are going to love them! I mean absolutely love them! They are so cute! And you are going to look so cute in them! Ohohohohohohohoho!"

I groaned out a tortured sigh as Tomoyo ranted on and on about the outfits and getting me ready and blah blah blah. Somebody kill me. When she finally got off of me I dug my way out of the covers and took a huge gulp of refreshing air. Tomoyo looked at me with concern.

"Oh Sakura-chan! Are you okay?! YOu look pale! like you haven't been breathing?! Who did this to you?!"

I hung my head and Tomoyo's questioning. She might be very smart and logical but, sometimes she was just so slow to figure things out.

"Tomoyo-chan, you did it when you pounced on me."

"Oh." Her lips curved into the shape of an 'o' and she just stood there for a moment.

"Three...two...one..."

As if on cue Tomoyo's gleeful grin returned.

"Anyway! Come on! We have to get you ready! You have to be all cute for Syaoran!"

The blood rushed to my face and I could feel the heat radiating around it. I must have looked like a ripe tomato.

"That is not funny!" I stood up and swatted her on the arm. "I don't have to look cute for him! If anything, he doesn't deserve the effort!"

Tomoyo just laughed and tugged at my arm with 'the pout' now present on my face. I gave up as all resistance would be utterly useless now, she quickly dragged me to the corner of my room where I have one of those dressing screens, it's mainly for decoration but, Tomoyo won't let me change in the bathroom because I might lock the door and not come out. This way, either I come out willingly, she drags me out wearing the outfit, or if I refuse to change, she drags me out and all around the house in my knickers.

I sighed and walked resloutely behind the screen, Tomoyo handed over the first outfit and I slipped out of my pajamas and put the outfit on quickly. I came out and Tomoyo clapped her hands as she screamed 'kawaii!' The outfit was rather cute I have to admit but, then again, everything Tomoyo makes is cute. The shirt was white and had a two inch section going up and down the length of the front in the middle where it was open. Underneath it was a bit of cloth to cover the exposed area and going up the length of the open area there was a black ribbon lacing up to the neck of the shirt where it was tied in a bow. The shirt had three quarter sleeves that had the same thing going down them, only the black ribbon laced downwards and tied in a bow at the middle of my forearm on each arm.

The bottom was a pleated skirt that went to mid-thigh and it was all black. I had white stockings that went up to a little past my knees, in the front of them there was a one inch section where black ribbon laced up and tied into bows at the top of each stocking. The outfit was completed with black dolly buckle shoes and black ribbons for my signature half pigtails. I smiled and tilted my head before twirling around, this was the routine Tomoyo had me go through everytime she had me model the outfits she made.

"Oh! Sakura-chan! You look so KAWAII! That is the outfit you're wearing!" She clapped loudly as I twirled and is tumbled lightly hearing her response.

"Tomoyo-chan, don't you think the skirt is a little short?"

I knitted my eyebrows together as I stared down at the skirt in a scrutinizing manner. I always hated going out in Tomoyo's outfits, even though they were cute, I just always felt embarrassed to be wearing them.

"No Sakura, it's not too short."

I tried another way out of it which I knew might upset her a little bit.

"But, Tomoyo, you're pretty, you would look fine in it, I'm not all that cute, I feel like I'm ruining the outfit..." I dropped the suffix on her name since she hadn't used one with mine.

I watched in nervous anticiaption as her eyes blanked and she took a few steps closer to me, she stopped when her face was a few inches from mine.

"Sakura, if I ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever hear you say that you're anything less than beautiful and gorgeous again, kawaii is acceptable, I will see to it that you are never able to speak again, is that understood?"

I gulped and stared wide eyed at Tomoyo, I hadn't realized that she would be that upset by what I said. I nodded my head meekly and stared at the floor not wanting to look at the blank expression her face anymore. I flinched when she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay! Well, time for you to try on the rest of the outfits!" I looked up to see Tomoyo with her usual smile on her face and sighed in relief. I nodded my head and made my way back to the screen.

* * *

Syaoran's POV 

I stared at the outfit Meiling had picked out. Apparently Tomoyo Daidoji had come over and while I was sleeping she and Meiling chose and outfit for me. I sighed and waved away the thoughts of being a push over away as I stood there in my black boxers. I slipped on the baggy darkish blu jeans with the faded fronts and they came to just above my hips letting the rim of my boxers hang out how I like it. I pulled the black wife beater on over my head and spayed on some Tag (A/N: I like the commercials...they're funny...and part of the reason Syaoran bought it! Haha!) deoderant. I had already showered and done the rest of my morning routine so, all I had to do was finish gettin dressed. I pulled a green polo on over the wife beater adn made sure the collar stuck up a little bit, not all the way because I hate it when people do that but, just a little bit.

I looked at the mirror and examined my image closely. I reached for a comb and tried to tame my hair but, although there weren't any tangles, it stayed messy, I sighed and gave up. I checked out the way the outfit looked and nodded with satisfaction. My face was always fine. I grabbed my wallet and slipped it in my pocket, I slipped on a silver chain necklace that had a figure of a Mickey Mouse on it, the chain wasn't that thick but, it was a little bigger than a regular necklace chain.. My dad had given it to me on my fourth birthday when we went to Disney World in America. He died two months later and a month after that I had been sent to live in Tomoeda.

I sighed and ruffled my hair a bit and swore under my breath when I realized I had just tried to get it to lie flat. I shrugged my shoulders and continued out of my room closing the door behind me. I walked down to to the living only to find Meiling and Eriol there waiting for me. Eriol had on baggy black jeans, a navy blue polo with the collar neatly folded and a black vest jacket. He had on black adidas with blue stripes and he actually looked a little less freaky than he did in his uniform, at least to me anyway.

Meiling was wearing a red shirt with one sleeve on the right side that went all the way down to her wrist leaving the other shoulder bare, there was a design of a red orchid on one corner. She was wearing black shorts that went to her mid-thighs, there was a design of a red orchid on one corner of the shorts that matched the shirt. Her hair was for once, a little different. It was tied into only one bun on the right side of her head. There was a thick section of hair hanging from it and a set of black chop sticks with red orchids on them were stuck into the bun. She wore red ballet flats that had a black ribbon tying around the ankle in a bow on each foot.

I shook my head immediately not approving of the attention Meiling might get in that outfit. It was bad enough that guys came up to me to ask for her number sometimes. Now I'd have to deal with cat calling? She seemed to read my thoughts and spoke.

"Don't worry Syaoran, I think you'll be too preoccupied guarding Sakura to have time to worry about me."

I turned away as I felt the familiar heat of a blush.

"Whatever."

I shrugged my shoulders and walked quickly to the door. I heard footsteps behind me and knew that Eriol and Meiling had opted to follow me. We left the house together and a tall man with graying hair and wearing a butler uniform opened the door to the car that was waiting in front of the house for us. I climbed in with a nod of thanks followed by Eriol and Meiling.

It wasn't long before we arrived in front of a two story yellow house. It held a humble charm and I smiled as I looked up automattically to the window that belonged to Sakura's room. I quickly stopped smiling and looked down at my hands. When I looked up again, Meiling was already at the door preparing to knock. I waited in the car with Eriol and it wasn't long untill Tomoyo's face poked out and gave Meiling a look of exasperation. I watched her mouth a few words but, I couldn't make them out. Soon after, she stepped out dragging something...or rather someone behind her. It wasSakura. She slowly stumbled out into view and I couldn't stop myself from staring.

It was a good thing she wasn't paying attention to the car. She seemed to have a black and white theme going and she looked absolutely amazing. I groaned in frustration since I wouldn't be able to tell her how good she looked, she'd probably take it as an insult or I'd somehow make it one.

Tomoyo, looked very pretty too. She was wearing a silky lavendar top, the sleeves flowed down to her wrists and flared out trailing past her fingertips. The neck part dipped down a bit in folds, it looked very nice. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans, darker than mine, that flared at the bottom in order to stop the outfit from being too fancy. She had a silk lavendar ribbon going through the loops of the of the jeans as a belt, it was tied into a bow in the front. She wore lavendar ballet flats that were plain and her curly hair was down except for two sections on either side of her head that met in the back wher they were tied up in a lavendar bow.

I scotted over a bit to make more room as they appraoched the car, Sakura's running ahead as if trying to get out of view of the public. I laughed at that and raised a brow as she clambered in.

"Why be in such a hurry? I'm not going to run away."

I smacked myself mentally for that and she looked up at me huffily, her face tinted a slight pink.

"I'm not hurrying to get to you. In fact, I would rather you weren't coming and this be a girls' night spent at Tomoyo's house watching movies." She sat down on the furthest seat from me and I closed my eyes leaning my head back. I can be such an idiot sometimes.

* * *

Sakura's POV 

I sighed as I buckled myself into the seat. I had decided to where the black and white outfit that I had tried on first anyway even though there was a really cute pink one that i wanted to wear but, I figured I culd just wear it some other time. I looked over at Syaoran when I heard him move. He had his head restinf on the back of the seat, his eyes closed. I took the oppurtunity to thoroughly examine his outfit. It was actually pretty nice I hate to admit. It looked really good on him, as did Eriol Hiiragizawa's. I blushed lightly as I realized that I would be spending the night around to really cute boys.

Tomoyo and Meiling soon got in the car and we drove off. I fixed my skirt and stared determinatedly at my hands in my lap as we drove. However, I was startled out of my feat by the voice of Hiiragizawa.

"Oh...um...I beg your pardon, what did you say Hiiragizawa-kun?"

He gave me a warm smile and I felt all fuzzy and warm inside. I smiled back.

"Please call me Eriol. I wouldn't have it any other way." He nodded his head to Tomoyo. " You as well, Daidoji-san."

I watched Tomoyo nod her head.

"You can call me Tomoyo of course."

I smiled again at how friendly Eriol seemed to be. His gaze came back to me and I nidded my head.

"You can call me Sakura if you like!"

He smile never left his face.

"Like my favorite flower. I do believe we might get along fine Sakura."

I felt elated as I looked around the car. I now have three friends who go to my school. Maybe...maybe people won't tease me as much...I sighed happily and leaned back against the seat. I felt the car come to a stop and I almost groaned in disappointment. I felt very relaxed. We all climbe out of the car and made our way into the karaoke pub. It was a rather popular hangout and there were many faces I recognized from school. I bowed my head so they wouldn't see me and followed Tomoy to a back room.

Tomoyo had gone all out when Meiling told her that we should all hang out. We had a private room complete with karaoke machine all to ourselves. Tomoyo stopped in front of the machines.

"I had my okaa-san pulla few strings to get us our own private room. Only, there are two conditions. One made by myself and Meiling, the other by my okaa-san."

I looked to Tomoyo slightly confused.

"Sakura, okaa-san wants me to record you singing 'Who I Am' and Meiling and I have decided that you will sing first."

She smiled and froze immediately getting stage fright.

"Um...are you sure Tomoyo-chan?"

She nodded her head and I made my way to the machine nervously. I picked the song and grasped the mic firmly in my hand. The melody came and when it was time, I began singing softly and my voice grew stronger as I closed my eyes and got more into teh song.

_"If I live to be a hundred  
And never see the seven wonders  
Thatll be alright  
If I dont make it to the big leagues  
If I never win a grammy  
Im gonna be just fine  
cause I know exactly who I am_

I am rosemarys granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My mommas still my biggest fan  
Sometimes Im clueless and Im clumsy  
But Ive got friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand  
Its all a part of me  
And thats who I am

So when I make a big mistake  
When I fall flat on my face  
I know Ill be alright  
Should my tender heart be broken  
I will cry those teardrops knowin  
I will be just fine  
cause nothin changes who I am

I am rosemarys granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My mommas still my biggest fan  
Sometimes Im clueless and Im clumsy  
But Ive got friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand  
Its all a part of me  
And thats who I am

Im a saint and Im a sinner  
Im a loser, Im a winner  
Im steady and unstable  
Im young but I am able

I am rosemarys granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My mommas still my biggest fan  
Sometimes Im clueless and Im clumsy  
But Ive got friends that love me  
And they know where I stand  
Its all a part of me  
And thats who I am

I am rosemarys granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My mommas still my biggest fan  
Sometimes Im clueless and Im clumsy  
But Ive got friends that love me  
And they know where I stand  
Its all a part of me  
And thats who I am  
Thats who I am"

I opened my eyes and noticed Syaoran staring at me. I shuffled around a bit before I couldn't take it anymore and I looked dirctly at him. Everyone else had been clapping but, abruptly stopped. He blinked a few times as if coming out of a trance, a look of panic came over his face but, quickly disappeared.

"Well, I just couldn't help thinking that you'd be perfect in one of those old clack and white musicals. Your outfit would fit right in and your singing is just corny enough."

I stared at him in slight shock. I could feel the tears building up and the stinging sensation in my nose. I blinked furiously and glared at him.

"Li Syaoran, I hate you!"

I spat the words out venomously before running out of there as fast as I could.

* * *

A/N: Okay people! I updated! I hope you like this chapter! Please don't kill Syaoran! Review and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters and the events in this story did not happen in the actual series.

Title: Double Lives

Summary: Sakura is the biggest dorkin Tomoeda High and, her only friend is Tomoyo, who could be the most popular girl in school if she wanted to. But, instead she chooses to stick with her dear childhood friend Sakura. Syaoran is the most popular guy in school and has also known Sakura since she was little, not to mention he has been teasing Sakura since the first day he met her. But, little does everyone know, Sakura is secretly the girl who everyone is dying to meet. What could happen? And why is Syaoran so mean to Sakura?

Chapter Four: Brothers And Stalkers

* * *

My feet pounded against the paved sidewalks of Tomoeda, I didn't have to look where I was going as tears blurred my vision, my feet followed a path they knew my heart...er...however that is supposed to be phrased. It wasn't long untill my legs resolutely came to a stop, almost as if they wanted to go on forever but, couldn't make it past some invisible barrier. I turned to my right, tears still streaming down my cheeks. 

I wipep away the tears not caring if it would leave them puffy and red. I looked around my surroundings in wonder. Penguin Park. This place held so many memories for me, good, bad, joyful, painful, and...lots of memories of him...yet, it was the only place where I could truly feel alone with my thoughts. Not even my room held such an important characteristic of a sanctuary.

I made my way over to the swings, they had always been my fvorite, hands down. It took me a few long strides as I slowly made my way to the swing set. I sat on the cherry wood seat and slowly entwined my arms with the chains on either side of the swing. I leaned my head against the cool metal coils and stared at the ground, my eyes downcast.

"How...how could he say something so...cruel?"

That question had been eating at me since the moment I left the pub. Sure, we fought all the ime and I knew we down right hated each other but, even then, we had lines that we wouldn't cross. I had thought that utterly humiliating each other's very being was one of those uncrossable lines. I sighed and closed my eyes, the cool night air washed over me and my hair and clothe fluttered lightly in the wind. This place was so peaceful.

* * *

Syaoran's POV 

I sat there frozen, her words echoing in my head. 'Li Syaoran, I hate you!' Had I really been that much of a prick...was I really that unloveable? I scoffed at my own question. Of course. I'm an idiot who just said one of the crulest things that could be said to a person like her, if there was any chance of her forgiving me, it had just been obliterated. Another thought entered my mind sending a pang of sorrow to my chest. I had made her cry...again...and this time, I wouldn't be able to say sorry...and she wouldn't forgive me anyway.

I turned around ready to put my head down on the table and sulk in self loathing when I met three pairs of eyes staring at me with pure contemptuous loathing. Damn...I forgot they were here.

"Um...sorry?"

Tomoyo was the first to speak.

"Li-san, you do not need to apologize to us but, to her. Yaro no baka."

I winced at her words but, as she seemed satisfied to say no more I heard Meiling clear her throat, I looked over to her waiting for her piece. I felt a stinging sensation make contact with my cheek, hard. She slapped me.

"Syaoran! You idiot! All you had to do was say 'nothing.' Is that so fucking hard?!" She stood up along with Tomoyo and they quickly made their way away from the table. I called after them.

"Where are you going?!"

"To find Sakura! Which is one you should be doing!" Meiling was the one who answered, Tomoyo looked too angry to dare speak a word.

I turned to look at Eriol, waiting for what he would have to say. He stared at me for a moment before asking 'what?'

"Well, aren't you gonna say something about how I treated Sakura?"

I waited as he sat there for a moment as if thinking. I knew he already knew what he was going to say.

"No. I'm not. You already know what you did was unforgivable. If I tell you what you did was wrong...it gives you a chance to measure how bad it was which, I don't think you know how wrong it was. So, I might as well let you suffer in ignorance of your offense."

His eyes flashed dangerously and I knew he wanted to strike me. At that moment, I knew he held back just to stop me from feeling relieved that I had at least gotten a slight punishment. He must not approve of how Meiling had hit me. He stood from the table and with a slight glare beckoned for me to follow him.

"Are we going to go look for Sakura?"

The thought of her running off all on her own had been burning in me since Tomoyo and meiling left. Eriol turned to me with a grimace. His smile was no longer present on his face I noticed...and I found him creepier without it.

"Do you really think she wants to see your face right now?"

I nodded my head in understanding and followed his lead as we left the room.

After we had been walking for a while Eriol stopped and turned to face me, the glare was no longer there but, when he spoke, I knew he was having a hard time keeping a level tone with me.

"What on earth possessed you to say something like that?"

I looked up at the sky and ran a hand through my hair in frustration, I tugged at it lightly before bringing my gaze back to Eriol's face.

"I don't know! She just...she just...she looked me straight in the eyes and asked why I was staring at her! Panic consumed me! I thought she'd see right through me and know how I feel, I can burden her with my feelings...I can't tell her, not yet...not while she still hates me...all I could think to do wa ssay the first mean thing that came to mind and in my panic I didn't think of the effect the words would have on her!"

I tugged at my hair again but, in a rougher manner this time.

"Kamii! I'm such an idiot! The look on her face!"

I fell to my knees and just stayed there, facing the gorund, my hands now flat against the sidewalk. I heard Eriol kneel down beside me and he put a hand on my back in a sympathetic manner, he was no longer angry with me...that just made me angrier at myself.

* * *

Sakura's POV 

I felt someone shaking me gently causing my body to sway, I felt a cold wind brush across exposed skin and I shivered. Why was it so cold? I opened my eyes blearily and stared at the two forms who stood in the darkness in front of me, illuminated only slightly by the street lamp some ways behind them. I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes furiously as I tried to make out who the two figures were. Fear gripped me for a moment untill my eyes adjusted to the light and I sighed in relief.

"Sakura-chan, let's get you home, ne?"

I nodded my head slowly and Tomoyo and Meiling lifted me gingerly by the arms and pulled me up. I stood on the ground and swayed for a moment. They held me steady. When I was a little more awake and able to move, they placed one of my arms over each of their shoulders and began to walk away from the park, guiding me in the direction of my house.

It wasn't long untill we arrived in front of the cheery yellow brick house. They walked me up the walkway to the front door and Tomoyo rang the doorbell, I heard the door open just as I was beginning to nod off to sleep again. Meiling gently shook me and I snapped my head up to see my otou-san. I blinked several times wondering how he got to the park, I looked around me and realized that I wasn't at the park. Oh...

Otou-san beckoned for us to come in and Tomoyo and Meiling led me into the hall. Meiling spoke up.

"We'll just take her to her room and then be on our way, we know Sakura-chan has chores tomorrow."

Otou-san nodded his head with one of his classic smiles and stepped out of the way of the door.

"I would just like to know one thing. She's not drunk is she?"

Tomoyo quickly shook her head.

"Heavens no! She just fell asleep in the park, she and Li-san got into a bit if an argument."

Tomoyo ground out Li's name while she spoke the rest of the sentence calmly. I giggled. Otou-san nodded his head and Tomoyo and Meiling helped me up the stairs as fast as they could. After a few tiring minutes they had me tucked safely in my bed. I barely heard them whisper their good nights and I just smiled sleepily in return. They left the room quietly and turned the lights out on their way out.

They hadn't quite closed the door yet when I heard a loud tap noise. I saw Tomoyo and Meiling's silohettes freeze. They came back and walked over to my bed, they looked out the window just above my headboard when the sound came again.

"Oh my..." Tomoyo brought a hand to her mouth and stared out the window in slight shock.

Meiling's reaction was slightly different. She crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head. "That idiot."

Curiosity got the better of me and although I was still rather sleepy, I got up on my knees and peered out the window. Syaoran Li was down there throwing rocks at my window. I slid it up wordlessly and poked my head out, I stared dwon at him my eyes half closed. He brought his half raised hand back down to his side and dropped the rock to the ground.

"Kinomoto! I need to talk to you!"

I blinked a few times and moved back, I got off of the bed and walked as if in a trance out of the room leaving Tomoyo and Meiling very confused. I came back a few moments later and quietly closed the window, I laid back down on my bed and pulled the covers up. I snuggled into them. Tomoyo and Meiling were about to ask what I did when the sound of a door crashing open took their attention away.

My onii-chan came barging out of the front door in Syaoran's direction, he didn't even have time to realize what was happening let alone run. My onii-chan caught him in the chest with a fist and Tomoyo and Meiling burst into laughter.

"That's what that baka gets." Meiling muttered the words quietly and she and Tomoyo left the room without another word. I fell asleep to the sounds of onii-chan's war cries, and Syaoran's yelps of pain.

* * *

I woke up at around noon on Sunday. This was the day i had to do most of my chores, it usually took the whole day so, I quickly got ready and put on a yellow sundress with a pink apron that had a design of fallin cherry blossom petals. I smiled as I fingerd the apron Tomoyo had given me at the beginning of the year before running down the stairs to see what chores I would be doing today. 

I graoned loudly as I came into the kitchen and glanced at the list. This was going to take forever. I sighed and quickly got started on the dishes.

When the dishes were done I ran to the clipboard that told me what chores I had for the day and checked it off 'dishes' with a dry erase marker. The next thing for me to do was the laundry so, i set about gathering all the dirty clothes from everyone's bedrooms. It wasn't long before I had all three baskets and I carried them each to the laundry room one by one. i stuffed the first load of clothes into the machine and added soap and started the wash.

I made my way bak to the kitchen and the next chore was to mop the hallway, after that I had to vacuum the living room, dining room, and the upstairs hallway. I banged my head lightly against the wall next to the clipboard before grabbing a bucket and feeling it with soap water. I got to work at mopping the floors and after that I quickly emptied the bucket and put the mop up, I grabbed the vacuum from the kitchen closet and dragged it into the living room.

It didn't take that long to vacumm the living room and dining room, I had a bit of trouble getting the vacumm up the stairs but, I managed and soon finished with the upstairs hallway, I wiped my brow as I put the vacuum back in the closet and made my way to the laundry room again. I took Onii-chan's clothes out of the machine and put them in the direr, I quickly put otou-san's in the washing machine next and I started both machines and left back to the kitchen.

My next chore was to clean the kitchen so I set to waork and finished within the hour. I checked mopping, vacuuming, and the kitchen off on the list. I had a couple more things to do. The next thing was to organize the home videos. I sighed and made my way to the living room where the movies were kept. It took me almost and hour and a half to organize the home videos since the title were worn and some movies didn't have a title. I let myself fall backwards onto the soft living room carpet when I finished.

I groaned when I realized that it was time to once again switch the loads in the washing machine. I ran to the room and took onii-chan's clothes out of the drier and put them back in his basket. I put otou-san's clothes in the drier and then put mine in the washing machine. I leaned against the washing machine for a moment before grabbing the basket with onii-chan's clothes and taking it up to his room. It took me about twenty minutes to flod all of his clothes and I quickly left the room. I ran down the stairs back into the kitchen and immediately wanted to kick something when I saw what the next chore was. I brought a stool over next to the fridge and grabbed the money my otou-san left there.

I made my way to the front door and slipped on my white sandals. I took off the apron and hung it on the coat rack before opening the door and walking out into the afternoon sun. It would be going down in an hour or so. My feet padded along the sidewalk quietly as i made my way to the store.

When I got there, I walked around the store tiredly and grabbed a few things we needed at the house and the supplies I would need to make dinner. I went to the cashier and paid the money after he rang me up. He gave me a brilliant smile which I returned as best as I could. I was very tired.

"Long day?"

I nodded my head in answer to his question.

"Very long day."

I looked at the time and muttered a small 'hoe' under my breath and left the store quickly. I ran as fast as I could back to the house without stopping. I unlocked the door and opened it quickly, I made my way to the kitchen and set the bags down on the table before running to the laundry room. I took otou-san's clothes out of the direr and put them in his basket before putting my clothes in the drier.

I took otou-san's basket full of clothes into the kitchen with me and I set it on the table next to the groceries. I put the items I bought from the store away in the fridge and freezer before grabbing otou-san's basket and running quickly to out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into out-san's room. I spent another twenty minutes folding otou-san's clothes on the bed and left the room and ran down the stairs as fast as I could.

I walked into the kitchen and got out the things I would need to make dinner. That was my last chore and the thought gave me immense relief. When I had the skillet on the burner I looked at the clock and ran to the laundry room. I took my clothes out of the drier and put them in my basket before taking them up to my room. I decided to wait untill after I cooked dinner to fold my clothes.

I made my way back to the kitchen and continued chopping up vegetables. After another hour I was almost finished when i heard the front door open. Otou-san and onii-chan made their way into the kitchen.

"I see you're almost finished with your chores, kaijuu."

I gritted my teeth as I attempted to ignore Toya.

"Well, what are you cooking for us Sakura-san?"

I smilled at my otou-san and turned to face him.

"Beef okonomiyaki and rice!" I grinned childishly and turned back to teh food and began humming as I cooked.

"Oh great...kaijuu food...warn the obituaries."

My eyebrow twitched violently but, I clamped my mouth shut. I gave the okonomiyaki one last stir and turned the burner off. It was done. Otou-san set the table and we all ate in a peaceful silence untill Toya brought up an interesting subject.

"Oh yea, I took care fo that chinese gaki for you." I nearly choked when he said that. I forgot I had him beat up Li. I laughed nervously and looked to my otou-san.

"Well, i'm done. Can I be excused? I need to finish folding my clothes." He nodded his head and I jumped up from the table and sprinted out of the room and up the stairas and into my room. I closed the door behind me and sat down on the bed. I began folding my clothes and I put them away when I finished. I eyed the computer but, shook my head as I thought better of it. I was tired.

I turned off the light and climbed into bed. I fell asleep after only a few minutes of laying there.

* * *

I woke up to the steady beeping of my alarm, I think I'm going to need a new one soon because this one is beginning to drive me up the wall. I quickly reached my hand out from under the many layers of blankets that I was covered in and groped for the alarm. I shut it off and slowly dug myself out from under the covers. When I was finally free I sat up and rubbed my eyes tiredly. 

I rested my hands on the bed and just sat there staring off into space for a moment, I always have a hard time waking up in the morning. I blinked my eyes a few times and then looked at the clock. My eyes widened as I stared at the time.

"HOEEEE!"

I ran to the bathroom and yanked my toothbrush out of its holder, I grabbed the toothpaste and began brushing my teeth like there was no tomorrow. With the toothbrush still in my mouth I grabbed my brush and ran it through my hair a few times. I grabbed two ribbons and used them to tie my hair up in my usual half pigtails, I tied the ribbons into bows once the pigtails were secure.

I finished brushing my teeth and rinsed with a lightlly flavored cherry mouthwash, luckily my otou-san found this stuff for me at the store, unlike most mouthwashes it's not harshly flavored. I smiled at the mirror and ran back into my room and straight for the closet. I pulled my uniform out and laid it on the bed. I changed quickly and finished off my morning hygene routine.

I looked at the clock and I groaned in frustration, I snatched my bag and a pair of socks and slipped one on. I put the strap of my bag over my shoulder and ran out of the room hopping on one foot as I attempted to put the other sock on. I nearly fell down the stairs while hopping but, I managed to get down safely with the sock now on. I slipped my feet into my rollerblades and strapped them on before rushing out the door.

I didn't stop to admire the falling petals as they flew past me or the Sakura trees this morning, instead I zoomed as fast as I could down the sidewalks. Thankfully, not many people are out this early in the morning so, I didn't make a fool of myself by bumping into anyone. I heard the warning bell ring just as I was halfway across the school's courtyard, I put on an extra burst of speed and slammed into the door as I pushed it open. I quickly unclasped my skates and slipped my feet out of them, I toook off running with the rollerblades in my arms digging into my side in a very uncomfortable way.

I reached my locker and looked at the clock on the walla few feet away, I only a minute and seventeen seconds. I carefully put in my combination and opened the locker door, I threw my skates in and grabbed the first book I saw. I slammed the locker door shut and ran as fast as my feet would carry while I attempted to put on school slippers.

I made it to the classroom and threw open the door just as the bell rang. I was still holding one slipper in my hand while the other was barely hanging onto my foot. I panted and looked around the room, my eyes darting everywhere as I searched for Mizuki-sensei. She was nowhere in sight. I looked down sheepishly and limped over to my desk so I wouldn't have to put my foot on the floor. I took a seat nect to Tomoyo, I looked behind me and noticed that Li was not yet here. I sighed in relief, he wouldn't be too happy about what my onii-chan did to him.

I put on my other slipper and sighed as the sensei came in. I brightened a little as she was followed by Meiling. The sensei intordiced Meiling as a transfer student who would be with us for the next two years and I smiled. Things in this school were going to get alot better. Meiling was given the seat directly in front of me and I almost clapped in joy. I refrained from doing so and as Meiling took her seat, the door opened again.

Syaoran came in and glared at the sensei when she asked why he was late. She didn't dare question him further. As he came closer to me his glare switched to me and I cringed slightly in my seat. His black eye didn't do anything to lessen the power of his cold stare. He sat in his assigned seat behind me and I banged my head on the desk. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Here's chapter 4! Yay! Well, I hope you all like it! Since I didn't have time to update yesterday, I made this chapter longer than the others! If there are any mistakes I apologize, I don't have time to check over it plus I'm really tired. But, anyway, enjoy! READ AND REVIEW! 


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters and the events in this story did not happen in the actual series.

Title: Double Lives

Summary: Sakura is a 16 year old dork at her school. She is not very popular and is often teased for being late all the time. She does have one really good friend named Tomoyo Daidoji though who could be the most popular girl in school if she decided to. But, instead she would rather stay with her dear childhood friend Sakura. Syaoran Li is the most popular guy in school, too confident for his own good. He has known Tomoyo and Sakura his whole life and, has teased Sakura ever since she was a little girl. But, little does everyone know, Sakura is the girl that everyone is dying to be friends with, especially the guys. She is a legend on the internet but, a nobody in the school. What could happen?

Chapter Five: The Aftermath

* * *

The first few periods of the day passed by without anything drastic happening but, I knew that Li was just trying to lure me into a false sense of security. I couldn't afford to let myself be humiliated, degraded, or in any way defeated by him. At least not again. Well, at least he had a slightly swollen eye...and you could tell his lip had been bleedioing...and there were defintiely some other bruises from my brother's rampage hidden under his clothes... 

_"Well, I just couldn't help thinking that you'd be perfect in one of those old black and white musicals. Your outfit would fit right in and your singing is just corny enough."_

My heart throbbed painfully as I felt the sting of his words wash over me again. I lay my head down on my arms and sniffled quietly a few times as I tried to stop the tears that were sure to come. Why did it have to hurt so much? Why is it that a tiny part of me was hoping he'd tell me I did great? Why did I want our fighting to be over?

I shook my head quickly before laying it back down on my arms. I stared at the polished desktop as I tried tothink of an answer for my own questions. However, I gave up...I can't forgive him after this. I let down my guard and I got burned. I can't give him another oppurtunity like that, I should've learned my lesson from the incident in sixth grade. Our friendship...or whatever it was, is over.

A loud knock called my attention to the classroom door along with the teacher's and the other students looked as well. Mizuki-sensei quickly made her way to the door and she opened it, I saw a rather cute guy standing there, he looked to be about sixteen or so. Okay, so, not cute, he's hot, he is downright hot. I blushed a little and pulled my gaze away from him and sent it towards the window instead.

I caught a few words of their conversation even though I tried rather hard not to. I heard things like, 'where's your papers?', 'How long were you abroad?', 'Here's my transcript.', 'On your roster.'

Altogether, the conversation had me rather confused and I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts and focus them on the petals drifting by outside.

"Class," Mizuki-sensei's voice interrupted my thought clearing process and I reluctantly looked her way. "Ryo Kazama has transferred here from America, he will be a new student in this class." She turned to the boy named Ryo. "Please introduce yourself."

He stepped forward and gave the class a warm smile.

"As you have just heard, my name is Ryo Kazama and I have transferred here from America, I was born here in Japan however, and I moved to America when I was three but, now I'm back. It's a pleasure to meet you all." He cast his gaze around the room and when his eyes caught mine I felt as if I was frozen.

He looked so familiar...where have I met him before? His gaze lingered on me and he sent me a brilliant smile and the sense of familiarity increased. I frowned in confusion. How could I possibly know this boy? I thought back for a moment as I concentrated on staring at my desk and then it dawned on me.

_I went to the cashier and paid the money after he rang me up. He gave me a brilliant smile which I returned as best as I could. I was very tired._

_"Long day?"_

_I nodded my head in answer to his question._

_"Very long day."_

I blinked a few times. No wonder he seemed familiar...he was the one who rung me up at the grocery store. I looked up to see him still staring at me and my face instantly began to heat up.

"Hoe..."

I felt something thud against my chair and then a soft whisper that left my neck tingling.

"Kinomoto, what's with you?"

I ignored him and watched as Mizuki-sensei directed Ryo to a seat in front of Tomoyo. I almost giggled when I realized that people I liked seemed to be surrounding me lately. Except for Li of course. Meiling was in front of me, Tomoyo right next to me, Eriol behind her, Ryo now in front of her, and Li was behind me.

Ryo walked slowly down the aisle and he was still watching me with his dazzling smile still on his face. Wait...did I just describe his smile as dazzling? Oh well...I could feel my face once again turning crimson as he reached my desk and stood beside it.

"So, we meet again Ms. Hurrier."

I laughed a little and gave him a sheepish smile.

"I was doing chores that day and I was supposed to be almost done with dinner by then."

He nodded his head and took his seat in front of Tomoyo.

"Well, Ms. Hurrier, may I know your real name?"

I nodded my head and laughed a little.

"I'm Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto."

He smiled. "Well, you already know my name but, you can call me Ryo if you like, may I call you Sakura?"

This guy seems so nice.

"Of course-"

I was cut off as Li placed an arm around my neck, not choking me or anything but, more in a possessive manner.

"Hoeee..."

"No, you may not call her Sakura, you do realize how rude you're being don't you? She's taken, so lay off."

He glared at Ryo who seemed pretty surprised but, he gave Li and I a doubtful look as if he didn't believe what Syaoran was saying and shrugged his shoulders.

"I was just asking her name..." With that he turned around to face the front of the room.

I turned in my seat to face Li as soon as he let go and I glared, I could feel the eyes of my classmates burning into my back. There would be hell to pay for what he just did.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"How do you know that guy?"

"Why did you put your arm around me?"

"Why were you gonna let that guy call you Sakura?"

"Why did you say we were going out?"

"Why are you nice to him? Laughing at everything he says?"

"Why do you keep answering my questions with a question?"

"Do you have the hots for Kazama-san?"

I blinked a few times, I felt very confused. Why does he keep asking me all these questions about Ryo?

"Li, why are you so interested in this? It doesn't concern you."

He gave me a cold look and leaned back in his chair letting it balance on the two back legs, he sighed.

"Forget it, you're too stupid to figure anything out."

I glared and turned around to face the front of the classroom.

"Stupid buttmunch..."

I heard a chuckle behind me and I felt my face start to heat up again...remember Sakura! FALSE SENSE OF SECURITY! I instantly frowned and put my head down. I need to sort out my thoughts...

* * *

Syaoran's POV 

I glared daggers at the bastard named Ryo all day. Why did Sakura have to act like such a goofy idiot around him? Why can't she act like that around me?! I sighed as I thought about what I just thought...that sounds so retarded.

Today has got to be the worse day of my life, hands down. I mean, Sakura's pissed at me...which she always is but, still, Meiling transferred in today, and now some drooling dumbass has come to take my Sakura away. The world can kiss my ass right now, I'm pissed off.

I stalked down the hallway kicking lockers as I went, I could feel my anger reaching the boiling point. Kami, I need to punch that guy in the face...I stopped quickly. I could hear voices talking, they obviously hadn't noticed the noise that I was making as I took my frustrations out on the lockers. I walked slowly closer until the voices became clear enough for me to make out and I recognized them as Sakura's and that bastard's.

I hid behind a row of lockers and listened intently. I would interrupt but, for some reason, I felt like I shouldn't. (A/N: Cuz the author doesn't want you to Syaoran...: p)

"So, Sakura-chan, I'll get to the point, are you really goin' out with that Li guy?"

I balled my hand into a fist causing my short nails to dig into the skin a little.

"No, of course not...I mean...I can't stand the guy..."

I bowed my head, hearing that caused a painful throbbing in my chest and I felt worse than ever for treating her the way I do.

"Well then, will you do me the honor of allowing me to take you to a movie this weekend, on a date?"

It took every ounce of my self control to stop myself from jumping out and telling that guy that he can shove that honor up his ass cause he ain't takin' sakura anywhere. But, as much as I wanted to...I also wanted, no, needed to know what Sakura's answer would be.

"Well, I'm actually really busy on the weekends, chores and stuff."

I couldn't stop a smile from creeping its way onto my face after she said that. That little liar...

"Well, what about some day this week or next?"

"Well, I'm not allowed to go out on school nights."

The smile on my face broadened. She was turning him down. She wasn't giving it a second thought. She didn't like him.

"Then...when are you free?"

"I don't have a price...and anyway, I just don't want to go out with you...I don't want to go out with anybody. Besides, you don't even know me...you just think I'm cute or whatever...sorry...there are plenty of other girls in this school."

I was barely able to stop from screaming in triumph as the smile on my face morphed into an ear to ear grin. I was about to walk away but, apparently the converstaion wasn't over yet.

"But...Sakura...you're the only girl I want to go out with..."

I sort of in a way wish I could come right out and say that to her in a less corny version of course but, I don't think there's a man in my predicament anywhere brave enough to say a thing like that.

"I'm sorry...I really am...you're nice and all but, I just don't want to start any relationships...well, at least I don't want to start any more than friends relationships."

I felt like dancing and screaming to the whole school that Sakura flat out turned down the new guy...of course, it would be even better if I could say she did it for me but...yeah...

"Then, can I be your friend?"

"Sure..."

I let out a small groan...so close Sakura...so close...

"I just have one other thing to ask...I get the feeling...is there someone you like?"

My ears pricked up at that, that has to be one of the many things I haven't thought of. What if she actually likes someone? Who the hell is it? Am I gonna have to go on a killing spree or something? Why didn't I know about this?! How could she actually like someone?! All the guys are mean to her! OH MY GOD! Is it Eriol?

"Um...erm...uh...well...you see...it's like this...I erm...okay, um...I d-do...kinda like somebody...but, he'd never give me the time of day anyway...and...I really shouldn't like him anyway...it's just a little crush...I mean, I'll get over it...I erm...I uh...I gotta go!"

I had to flatten myself against the lockers as Sakura zoomed off right passed me without even noticing that I was standing there, her face was beet red and from the short instant in which I saw her face, her eyes were squeazed shut tight.

Well, it's not Eriol that she likes...he gives her plenty of time, and there's the bell. Now, I must find out who this boy is whom my dear sweet Sakura likes...and I must crush him! I let out a wicked evil laugh with all those mwahahahahahas...and that's when I realized that a bunch of people were staring at me. I immediately shut up and put on an expression of cool ice. I am Syaoran Li. I have a fanclub. I can actually play the whole laugh thing off. In 3...2...1...

"You know, it's not polite to stare..." I glared lightly at everyone in the surrounding vicinity as I sauntered off with my bangs covering my eyes.

Perfect. I heard a few girls sigh as I walked away and for a moment I almost smiled until a thoought entered my mind and made me frown.

I'm so good with the female race but, I royally suck when it comes to Sakura. I sighed. Maybe I deserved all the bruises her borther gave me...but, seriously! Did she have to sick her brother on me?!

And then another thought struck me.

"Damn it! I missed lunch!"

* * *

Sakura's POV 

I stood in front of the mirror in the girls' bathroom. My face was literally crimson. Kamii, how could my face be so red? The bell signaling the end of lunch rang about three minutes ago too. I'm late. How can this day be so horrible? I turned the water faucet and quickly splashed my face with the cold refreshing water. I can't go to class until my face looks normal again.

I looked up at the mirror. Still red as a tomato. Kamii, what am I gonna do?

I splashed my face with the water a few more times and then dried my face with the cheap paper towels kept in the school bathrooms. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and quickly fixed my hair. I took another glace in the mirror, the redness had gone down a bit but, you could still tell I was blushing. I sighed. This would have to do.

I made my way to class in record time and barged into the room. Tanaka-sensei looked at me like I was crazy. Hm...Histoy class...I don't think Tanaka-sensei will give me a hard time...I hope.

I bowed low and mumbled an apology for being late. I heard him sigh and tell me to take a seat. I quickly stood straight and marched my way over to my seat. When I was a few feet away from that glorious secluded corner in the back of the room, a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. I almost had a heart attack from the shock that gave me and I quickly turned to glare at...you guessed it, Syaoran Li.

"What now Li?"

"Where were you?"

I blinked a few times. The cocky bastard actually sounded slightly worried.

"Why do you wanna know?"

I was trying to be pessimistic or anything. I was actually curious.

"Because it's not like you to be late to history...it's the one class you're always on time for."

My heart gave a little flutter as I could feel my face heating up slightly. He really did seem a bit worried. If I didn't hate him so much...I would almost think it was sweet. Well, I didn't really hate him...I just very much disliked him.

"Um...I just...um...I just..."

I began to panic. I couldn't think of a proper excuse. I mean, how stupid would I sound if I said I was in the bathroom because my face was as red as a cherry?

"Um...why are you worried about me anyway? It's not like we're friends."

Well, at least now I won't have to answer his question...I think.

The gentle pressure he had been applying to my wrist quickly dissappeared as he let go. He gave me a cold look before turning away towards the front of the room.

"Whatever. Take your seat Kinomoto, you shouldn't stand there like an idiot."

I looked down at the floor slightly angered by his sudden change of attitude but, as I sat down I realized. Maybe I was a bit mean too. I sighed and opened my notebook to take notes. What an interesting day...note the sarcasm.

* * *

A/N: WOOHOO! I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED! YAY! ANYWAY, I AM WORKING ON ANOTHER CCS STORY! IT'LL BE OUT SOON! LOOK FOR IT! REMEMBER, READ AND REVIEW!!!!! 


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters and the events in this story did not happen in the actual series.

Title: Double Lives

Summary: Sakura is a 16 year old dork at her school. She is not very popular and is often teased for being late all the time. She does have one really good friend named Tomoyo Daidoji though who could be the most popular girl in school if she decided to. But, instead she would rather stay with her dear childhood friend Sakura. Syaoran Li is the most popular guy in school, too confident for his own good. He has known Tomoyo and Sakura his whole life and, has teased Sakura ever since she was a little girl. But, little does everyone know, Sakura is the girl that everyone is dying to be friends with, especially the guys. She is a legend on the internet but, a nobody in the school. What could happen?

Chapter Six: Getting Back to Routine

* * *

I stared at the computer screen, a frown causing my eyebrows to srunch up a bit as I nervously bit my bottom lip. I've gone about three days without checking my messages or getting online. I have no idea how many messages I am going to have or what they're going to be about, especially since Syaoran's little display of affection today. 

I sighed and clicked the sign in button that would surely lead to my doom. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited...waited for the 'bing' that would allow me to know that I was indeed signed on...and it came. I opened one eye slowly and chanced a glance at the number of emails I had. My jaw drop and my other eye opened as well.

"213?!"

I stared in shock at the number before me and then the little pop up went away...and my offline messages appeared.

It took me about fifteen or twenty minutes to get through the offline messages, they were mainly just people asking if I was on but, invisible. I gulped anxiously as I once again recalled the number of emails I was going to have to check. How could I possibly get so many? I opened the first one tentatively and it was just one of the girls at my school asking how my weekend was.

When I opened the next message and it was spam I realized. Maybe I should sort through my emails first...

The whole sort through my emails process was agonizingly slow going and it was all I could to stop from pulling my hair when the little pop up at the bottom right hand corner of the screen announced I had another email. When I deleted all the jumk mail, I had 107 left to read from the students.

"Well, let's get started shall we?" I spoke to no one in particular as I clicked on the first message.

_Hey Saku,_

_I have a major problem. I don't know which major to take. Should I go with Journalism or Clothes Design? I mea, who wouldn't want to be another Lois Lane? But, I love clothes so much. Write back soon!_

_With Love,_

_Keiko_

I blinked a few times as I stared at the screen. Hm...Keiko...I could have swarn her's would have been about a boy. I sighed and clicked reply and began typing a response.

_Keiko,_

_Hm...that's a tough decision. But, you know, you could major in Journalism in high school and go for a Clothes Design major in college with a minor in Journalism. That way you can study both. Think about it! _

_Later,_

_Saku_

I smiled in satisfaction. I think should be pretty good. I moved onto the next email and my jaw dropped.

_SAKURA KINOMOTO IS TOO CLOSE TO SYAORAN LI!_

_I want her out of the picture, I want him for myself! It's not fair! It's not fair, I tell you! She's done something. I swear. He used to always make fun of her and now he's sudden;y spending all this time with her. The little bitch has to pay! I won't stand for it!_

_Give me advice on this,_

_Yuki_

I stared at the computer screen, my eyes wide. Oh my Kamii-sama...I'm so dead at school tomorrow.

I shook my head and decided I'd think about that later. I've got to finish reading these emails. So, I clicked on the next message but, this one was no better.

_Saku,_

_I'm scared for Syaoran Li. That evil little witch Kinomot is doing something to him. She's changing him. It's like she performed some kind of creepy voodoo spell on him...would it be too harsh to burn her at the stake? I swear she's a witch!_

_Help,_

_Ren_

I gulped as I read through a few more emails and realization dawned on me. They were almost all about the same thing. The whole female population of my school wanted me dead. And how ironinc, they wanted my advice to help them do it.

After about an hour and a half of opening the emails, reading them, and definitely not replying to them, I was finally on the last one. I squeezed my eyes shut and cringed slightly as I opened the last message. It took a moment to calm my breathing before I was able to read the message. It's not all that easy to just calmly sit there and read about a hundred or so messages from people saying that they want you dead.

But, this message wasn't like the others. This message was asking for advice, and not advice on how best to kill me.

_Hey,_

_Look, I've never asked you for advice before but, you're a girl, and I'm a guy needing a little advice on something relating to a girl. I wouldn't have come to you if my two insane cousins who are supposed to be helping me were actually doing any good. So, I guess I'll have to tell you my problem now._

_I like this girl...no, I'm in love with this girl...and she has no idea. She also happens to hate me more than I hate myself for treating her the way I do and trust me, that's saying something. I want to make her like me, we were friends when we were younger but, I was a complete ass then too. I don't even need her to want to be with me in that way if she doesn't want to. It'd be great if she did of course but, beggars can't be choosers._

_I need to know what to do to get someone who absolutely despises you to at least give you the time of day. I want to make her see that I don't have to be such a jerk all the time but, everytime I'm nice to her, i feel llike she'll see right through me and know how I feel._

_So, I need help, I don't care if she finds out I'm secretly in love with her anymore. I just want her to not hate me. I want to make it up to her. How do you fix five years of bad things? I don't have anywhere else to go. How can I possily make her forgive me for all the horrible things I've done to her?_

_Please,_

_The Biggest idiot On The Face Of The Earth_

I laughed a little at how he signed the email. Hm...this guy is in serious trouble. As I reread the email I couldn't help thinking that his secret love seemed to be going through alot of the same things I was. So, why not say what would make me forgive Syaoran? Hm...I suppose that could probably help him since I had so much experience with a simialr situation...except from the girl's point of view.

_The Biggest Idiot On The Face Of The Earth,_

_You really are the biggest idiot on the face of the earth you know. However, I think I may be able to help you with this, You're quite lucky. Let's just hope this girl is as forgiving a person as I am. And I will tell you a few things you can do to try and make it up to her. For one, even if she asks you straight out is you like her, you tell her "Damn straight." or something like that. Walk her to school in the morning and carry her things for her. Make her feel protected by you. Make an effort to be nice...if you're at a store and you see something that reminds you of her and you have enough money, buy it for her. And if anyone, and I mean anyone, says anything mean to her or about her, you stand up for her. you be the first person to tell them to shut up. Oh and give it time to work out. she might think it's all an act at first. After a couple of weeks, if this isn't working at all, then email me again._

_Your savior,_

_Saku_

I smiled at my reply. I think this might really help him. And I feel awful for that girl. She's going through pretty much the same thing as me. I grinned lazily as I finally signed off of the internet and closed the laptop. Then I groaned. I still have lots of homework.

* * *

Syaoran's POV 

I flopped down on the bed, Sakura's words playing over and over in my head.

_"Um...why are you worried about me anyway? It's not like we're friends."_

I sighed. Kamii, I'm such an idiot. I took a quick glance around the room, my forest green walls werea faint reminder of Sakura's eyes, I made a face. Then my eyes landed on the computer at my custom desk and I sat up sudden;y remembering the email I had sent that morning before coming to school.

"Hm..."

I got off the bed and walked resolutely to the desk, I sat in the chair and spoke my password to the computer. 'emerald blossoms' I flushed a little, I always did when I said my password. Sakura has me wrapped around her pinky and doesn't even know it.

A cool female voice informed me that I had one new mail message and I clciked the icon that sent me straight to my email inbox. There it was. She had replied to my message. I read it.

_The Biggest Idiot On The Face Of The Earth,_

_You really are the biggest idiot on the face of the earth you know. However, I think I may be able to help you with this, You're quite lucky. Let's just hope this girl is as forgiving a person as I am. And I will tell you a few things you can do to try and make it up to her. For one, even if she asks you straight out is you like her, you tell her "Damn straight." or something like that. Walk her to school in the morning and carry her things for her. Make her feel protected by you. Make an effort to be nice...if you're at a store and you see something that reminds you of her and you have enough money, buy it for her. And if anyone, and I mean anyone, says anything mean to her or about her, you stand up for her. you be the first person to tell them to shut up. Oh and give it time to work out. she might think it's all an act at first. After a couple of weeks, if this isn't working at all, then email me again._

_Your savior,_

_Saku_

I chuckled a little. So, this girl had a sense of humor. Well, I guess I can try her suggestions. I clicked the reply button for the sake of courtesy. But, my message was more joking than polite.

_Dear Savior,_

_Thanks dude. Just kidding, you're a chic right? Again, just kidding. I know you are of the female population but, I don't like your name...um...don't ask why. It's nothing against you. Oh well, aren't I grateful? Sorry about that. I've had a not so great day at school especially because I was a bit worried about my special someone and she bit my head off for it. However, I will not be discouraged, and I will take heed to your advice. I shall sweep her off her feet with my charm. Even though it hasn't worked yet. But, I might have to beat this guy up first. Depends on the situation really. thanks for the help. I'll let you know how it turns out._

_Thanks,_

_The Biggest Idiot On the Face Of The Earth Who Now Has A Bit Of Help_

I chuckled a little deeper this time. Might as well reply to her humor with a little humor of my own. I was staring at the computer when a knock on my door interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in."

An ecstatic looking Meiling bounced into the room causing the streams of hair on both sides of her head to bounce with her. She flopped onto my bed as I had done moments before.

"Guess what!"

I stared at her already bored.

'What?"

She tilted her head to the side and bit her bottom lip. A frown crossed her face as she stared at me as if deciding whether to tell me or not. Apparently she wasn't going to spill.

"Hm...nevermind. You're obviously not interested. Even though it would be a great way for you to get onto Sakura's good side...or at least be able to spend time with her at all. But, with yuor attitude, I don't think you deserve to know anyway."

She stuck her nose up in the air. My eyebrow twitched.

"How would I be able to spend time with Sakura?"

Meiling looked at me with a slight smirk on her face.

"I just told you that I wasn't going to tell you since your attitude leaves something to be desired."

I grimaced slightly.

"Fine, I'm sorry, now would you please just tell me Meiling?" My voice sounded more pleading than I had meant for it to sound. Maybe I wasn't acting.

She examined my facial expression closely obviously trying to decide if I truly wanted to know or not. She seemed satisfied that I did since she nodded her head and grinned.

"Well, Sakura-chan, you know how she was always so athletic, well, she hasn't been into any athletics at school lately, in fact, I'm starting to thin that she's getting a bit out of shape. She works out and all but, still, she's not in as good shape as she used to be. And I know she never wants to forget about her cheerleading and gymnastic skills. She loved doing that stuff, I still don't know why she quit."

I looked down slightly ashamed before and she continued without noticing my slight change of mood.

"Well, I've been thinking that she could also use some martial arts training, you never know when something might happen. And Sakura-chan is so kawaii, someone's bound to try and kidnap her one day. She needs to be able to protect herself."

Meiling nodded as if that settled everything and I stared at her a little confused.

"And what exactly does that have to do with me?"

That's when Meiling's face took on an expression that I did not like at all.

"Why, Syaoran, you are going to become Sakura-chan's personal trainer. Of course, i'll tell Sakura-chan that I'll be training her...and then I'll just make something up to convince her that I can't possibly do it and that you'll have to."

She grinned from ear to ear. I groaned.

"Kamii...Meiling..."

I brought my hand to my face and just covered my eyes with the palm of my hand as I thought of all the ways this could go wrong. So terribly wrong.

She however just smiled.

"Don't worry, I've got it all under control. You and Sakura-chan will be lip locking in no time!"

She winked, and I could feel my face burn. I picked up a book from my desk and through it across the room at her, she ducked and it just barely missed, I glared.

"Meiling, get out."

She grinned at me again and then jumped up and bounced out of the room. Now, I could finally have a moment to think to myself. I turned off the computer and made my way back to the bed thinking of how Sakura might possibly react if I showed up at her door tomorrow. She'd probably call the police but, I suppose I could live with that.

I ran a hand through my hair making it even messier than it was. I contemplated Meiling's idea as well...and then I remembered that guy. The one named Ryo. I would have to find some way to take care of him. I couldn't risk him getting in the way. I groaned in frustration as Sakura's face appeared in my head. Her short choppy hair swaying lightly in an invisible breeze. I could almost smell her but, it was nothing like when she was actually standing there next to you. Her emerald eyes were closed in a brilliant smile.

I groaned again and flopped backwards on the bed.

"Sakura...I'm sorry."

That's when I decided. No joking. And at all costs. I would not treat Sakura bad. I would make her see that I wasn't always a jerk. I nodded my head to myself as if emphasizing my point. I got off the bed and walked out of the room with my jaw set. I headed in the familiar direction of Meiling's room. She told me to come in as soon as I knocked. As I entered the room she stared up at me expectantly.

"Well?"

"Do it. I want to train Sakura."

* * *

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oooooh! So, did you guys like it? I hope so! See, I tried to update soon! I hope the wait wasn't unbearable for anyone! I worked pretty hard on this chapter! And I love how I ended it! By the way, I've got a new Card Captors story up. It's called The Image Of Perfection. I hope you all take a look at it! And don't forget to read and review! i love you all1 If it weren't for my readers, I don't think I could continue as a writer. It's ver hard without any encouragement. Well, i hope you all enjoy! 


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters and the events in this story did not happen in the actual series. 

Title: Double Lives

Summary: Sakura is a 16 year old dork at her school. She is not very popular and is often teased for being late all the time. She does have one really good friend named Tomoyo Daidoji though who could be the most popular girl in school if she decided to. But, instead she would rather stay with her dear childhood friend Sakura. Syaoran Li is the most popular guy in school, too confident for his own good. He has known Tomoyo and Sakura his whole life and, has teased Sakura ever since she was a little girl. But, little does everyone know, Sakura is the girl that everyone is dying to be friends with, especially the guys. She is a legend on the internet but, a nobody in the school. What could happen?

* * *

Chapter Seven: Taking Her Advice 

Syaoran's POV

It was morning. I was sitting on the branch of a tree in the Kinomoto's yard and I could hear Sakura running around her house like she was insane. It was quite amusing. I had been sitting there for about twenty mintues now and I was definitely going to be late for school. But, I didn't really care.

Finally the petite girl came gliding out of the front door on her rollerblades and I jumped down from the tree and smoothly fell into step with her.

"Hey Sakura-chan, morning."

I grinned at her as she looked at me out of the corner of her eye. She seemed to be rather distracted at the moment.

"Oh...hi Syaoran-kun..."

And then she did a double take and turned completely to face me, shock written all over her face. I was also staring at her quite shocked from somewhere up there on cloud nine. She actually called me Syaoran...like I'm a friend. If I was a girl, I would so squeal right now. Instead, I mentally slapped myself and grinned lazily at her.

"What are you doing here, Li?"

She had this adorable little expression on her face, a cross between a pout and a scowl. I could have hugged her and never let go, and oh man did I want to.

"Well, I'm here to escort you to class today, Sakura."

She frowned at me and I sighed.

"Yeah yeah yeah...don't call you Sakura, call you Kinomoto, I get it."

She nodded her head and seemed slightly taken aback that I wasn't arguing. So, I took the moment to slip her bookbag off her shoulder, it was a standard Tomoeda High messenger bag, and I started walking ahead of her.

"We're already goining to be late so hurry up and skate your butt up here."

I heard her huff behind me but, I also heard the quiet rumble of her skates gliding over the sidewalk. As she drew level with me, she seemed to be ready to have a heart attack, the poor girl was so confused. I chuckled. She was so short too...even on her skates.

"What are you laughing at?" Her voice was snappish but, that only made it all seem funnier. I started to laugh harder.

She huffed and pouted and crossed her arms.

"Would you shut up, Li?!"

I couldn't help it. I had to do it. I kissed her on the cheek.

"No, I will not shut up, Kinomoto."

The effect was brilliant. Her face was a bright cherry red and her eyes were wide with shock. She turned her face away from me and I almost groaned in dissappointment. Sure, i got to see her blush all the time but, it wasn't often that she did it because of me.

"Just give my bookbag so I can get going, Li."

I shook my head smirking lightly.

"No can do."

She sighed in frustration and I knew that she knew that she might as well give up.

"Fine. Whatever."

I thought about putting my arm around her shoulders but, I figured that if I pushed it and did anything more affectionate than I already had, she'd probably start screaming rape. So, we lapsed into a relatively comfortable silence for the rest of the journey to school.

When we reached the gate. The bell rang. She groaned and held out her hand for her backback.

"I'll take it from here, Li."

I walked past her without a single backwards glance and I knew she was confused. When the second bell rang she snapped out of it and came stumbling after me. She was very confused.

"Li! What're you doing? Give me my bag."

I just ignored her. She huffed and fell quiet. This was actually pretty amusing. After climbing a couple flights of stairs I headed down the hall and stopped in front of her locker, dropped her bag down, and then leaned against the locker next to hers. She quirked her eyebrow and then the thrid and final bell rang. She squeaked and stated fumbling around with her lock in her haste. She kept messing up the combination. I gently pushed her aside.

"What's your combination?" I grabbed the lock ready to spin in the code. She placed her hands on her hips and gave me the dirtiest look I had ever seen.

"Syaoran Li, I knew it the moment i saw you at my door. Do you really think I'm dumb enough to give you my locker combination so you can feel it with dirt, bugs, and all kinds of other foul things?" She shook her head. "No way."

I sighed and gave her a frustarted look. There was a slight plead in my voice. No female can resist me when I do this.

"Just tell me the combination..."

Her face was tinged a light pink. She looked down at the ground.

"4...1...16." She was still staring at the ground. I spun the code in and popped the lock open, opened her locker for her, and stepped out of the way.

She knelt down in front of her locker and transfered a few books from her locker to her bag and vice versa. As she stood up I grabbed her bag again. She turned around to face me, obviously about to protest but, I cut her off.

"We're late." She sighed and followed me to the classroom.

As soon as I opened the door and let her step in ahead of me, whispers broke out among the class. Students were pointing at Sakura and laughing. Sakura paid no mind to this. I was oddly proud of how strong she was. I walked in behind her and gave the class a stern look. "Oh shut it, will you?"

Practically everyone in the classroom gasped and I smirked in satisfaction. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at me, obviously not sure that I had just come to her defense. I just walked past. Headed straight for the back of the room, set her bag on her desk, and sat down in my seat behind hers. Everyone looked a bit confused now.

I watched as Sakura finally started moving again when Mizuki-sensei gave her a pointed stare. She walked slowly to her desk in front of me staring at me in a weird way the whole time. When she sat down she took out a pencil and started playing with it her lap.

"Thanks..." I grinned.

Maybe this was actually working...

* * *

Sakura's POV 

I looked over at Tomoyo-chan and Meiling-chan. They both looked just as confused as me. Why was Syaoran...grrr...I mean li...why was Li being so nice to me? It made no sense. He couldn't stand me. And why the hell did I have to say Thanks?!

"Hoeee..."

I sighed and rested my head in my arms. Then I felt something hit my head. I sat up and a little paper ball fell of my shoulder and landed in my lap. I blinked, looked around, and Meiling immediately caught my eye. She was grinning from ear to ear. So, it was a note. Not just a paper ball that someone was dared to throw at my head. I uncrumpled it as best as I could and read the message.

_Sakkura-chan...can I train you in martial arts? I know this may seem like a weird question but, you need to learn self defense and it will give me something to do, you know? I've been so bored lately. There's hardly anything to do in that big old house and I havn't gotten to see you that much except at school...PLEASE???????????? -gives you the pout- FEAR THE POWER OF THE POUT SAKURA-CHAN!_

I reread the paper and sweatdropped. Sometimes Meiling was ever weirder than Tomoyo. I shook my head and wrote something oon the paper and threw it back at her.

_Sure, why not? But, don't hit me with the paper again! _

I looked back at her and she smiled all big like and she gave me the peace sign. I rolled my eyes and looked back to the front of the room where Mizuki-sensei was going on about the next book on our reading list.

How utterly...dull. Sadly, just like in elementary school and middle school. Tomoyo was the one big on reading, not moi. I am more like Syaoran in that department. I pick the easiest book to read and I only read for school. Wait...I shook my head quickly trying to stop my brain from straying to thoughts of Syaoran. Why am I thinking of him?! I glared at my desk in concentration and bit my lip as I repetitively told my brain not to think of Syaoran. However, I obvioulsy must not be quite as good at multi tasking as I may have thought.

I could hear Mizuki-sensei calling my name but, I couldn't answer her just then. The first thing I would probably say would be 'Syaoran' and if I did that I'd die. I would just die. So, I concentrated harder in an effort to ignore. Bad decision. Very very very bad decision. As all my thoughts were focused on getting Syaoran out of my brain. My brain began to forget to do all other things...such as...breathe.

I suddenly felt quite light headed and at first I thought that this meant that my thoughts were leaving Syaoran but, then, I realized all too late, just before blackness took over. 'Oh wait...I'm not breathing.' And then everything went dark.

* * *

Syaoran's POV 

I was watching Sakura in a state of amusement. The noises she was making were quite peculiar and she kept shaking her head. It was quite comical really until Mizuki-sensei starting calling her and she didn't answer. At first I thought she was actually daring to defy the teacher but, then as her form slumped over in her desk right in front of me, I knew something was definitely wrong.

I was out of my seat faster than if I'd be electrocuted out of my chair. I quickly swooped Sakura up in my arms bridal style and started for the front of the classroom not giving a single glance to the rest of the students in the classroom. How odd they must think this is. I stopped in front of Mizuki-sensei.

"I'll take her to the nurse's office."

The sensei nodded her approval and I rushed out of teh room and down the hall and down a flight of stairs. I made a right and hurried down to the end of the hall and slammed the nurse's door open. She looke dup at me from her desk quite bewildered as to why a student or anyone for that matter would bang her door open and barge in like that. I nodded my head towards the girl in my arms and she immediately understood.

"Right this way young man, you can lay her down right here." She was standing next to the bed she was indicating so I quickly laid Sakura down and stepped back. The nurse stared at me.

"What?" I was honestly confused as to what she wanted. Shouldn't she be dealing with Sakura right now? Not me?

"Well, aren't you going to tell me what happened? I need to know in order to figure out what's wrong with her."

Oh...so that's why she was staring at me...heh...heh...

"Well, she was just sitting in the desk in front of me and she kept shaking her head and mumbling weird things under her breath and then she just slumped over! I don't get it! Why would that happen?! Id ther something wrong with her?! Was she having a seizure?!" My breath came in long ragged gasps as I stared at the nurse. She shook her head and then smiled at me.

"You like her don't you?"

I blushed and looked down at my shoes. Why did I always get like this when it came to Sakura. I nodded my head in response.

"Well, don't worry, she'll be fine. I've got her records right here. Kinomoto, Sakura. Well, she has no medical problems or anything like that. It was probably just heat. Or maybe even something as ridikulus as she forgot to breathe." She smiled kindly at me as I tilted my head up o look at her.

"Forgetting to breathe sounds like something she might just do." I shook my head. It was so true. And that, just made her all the more adorable to me.

* * *

Sakura's POV 

I opened my eyes slowly and for a moment I had no idea where I was. Until I recognized the nurse's offie. I goraned as I tried to sit up but, a hand pushed me back down. I blinked in confusion and then looked over in the direction of the owner of the hand. My face blanched.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

He quirked an eyebrow and gave me an amused smirk before bringing his lips to my ear and speaking in a low seductive tone, his breath causing my skin to tingle.

"Why Sakura, the mere fact that I was sitting so close behind you, caused you to forget to breathe, you fainted. And Frankly, I'm flattered that you find me so irresistable."

I mentally gagged before looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Li, you have two seconds to get the hell away from me or your family jewels get crushed." I gave him a pleasant smile and watched in satisfaction as he quickly backed away, arms up in a form of surrender. Oh how I had him wrapped around my pinky. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...Uh...sorry...got a bit carried away there.

Li was about to make some kind of smart allec retort, I know it but, the nurse came in with a super excited Meiling following behind her. The nurse gave me an apologetic look and walked off to let the three of us be alone.

"Hi Sakura! Are you feeling better now?"

I nodded my head and then gave her a confused look.

"Where's Tomoyo-chan?"

I watched in fascination as Meiling's eyes seemed to light up with some sort of mischief.

"Oh...she's having lunch with Eriol-kun. Isn't that nice Sakura-chan?"

I blinked a few times before Meiling's hidden message sunk in. Ohh...So, Tomoyo and Eriol, huh? Well, they'd mak an interesting couple. Perfect for each other. Polite and yet, so very weird at the same time. I laughed.

"Oh...and I have one other thing to tell you Sakura-chan."

I stared at her waiting for her to continue.

"You know how I was supposed to train you in martial arts, ne?"

I nodded my head in response.

"Well, I can't do it...Auntie Yelan has decided that I need to achieve my black belt in all the areas of martial arts I've been taking before I can train anyone else...but, she suggested that Syaoran train since he already has his black belt in everything. Alright? First lesson's tonight at 5. Be prepared Sakura-chan. You too Syaoran." And with that she ran out the door odangos flying behind her.

I looked over at Syaoran, a scowl forming on my face.

"You planned this didn't you?!"

His face was just as shocked as mine however and he shook his head deftly.

"Of course I didn't, I mean who on Earth would want to spend time with you Sakura-chan?" Then he ruffled my hair in a playful manner, winked and ran out the door after Meiling.

I just sat there and watched his back as he disappeared from view. Not long after, the nurse came back in with a note signed by her explaining why I was late to class. I took and she bid me fairwell telling me to come back if I felt light headed or dizzy at all.

I left the room after telling her thank you and I was about to go on to find something to eat when someone jumped out at from out of nowhere. It was Syaoran. I sighed.

"I thought you actually ran off and left me alone for once. Jeez, you're so annoying. Would you just leav me alone?! We're not friends! You hate me! I hate you! So, why the hell do you have to bug me every single day?! Do you think this is funny or something?! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I glared up at him my chest rising and falling in tune with my heavy breathing. ANd then something about the look in his eyes made me falter. What was that? Anger or grief? Or perhaps a mix of both? I took a step backwards and he followed. I took a few more steps backwards and he still followed. Pretty soon I was backed up against the wall with bowhere to run and no idea what Syaoran was thinking.

He placed an open plam on the wall on either side of me so that I was pinned. I could've ducked down and crawled away fi he hadn't taken that exact moment to step forward so that his body was pressed against mine. I blushed. His face was so close to mine. And our bodies were literally pressed up against each other. He ws so warm. It actually felt kinda nice. And then my breath caught as he brought his lips closer to mine.

"Do you really think I hate you, Sakura-chan?"

I closed my eyes not quite sure what was going to happen. And I caught myself thinking. 'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he kissed me.'

* * *

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Total cliffhanger. God, aren't I just sooooo evil? But, did you liek teh chapter? Didja didja didja? I can't hear you!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHA! NOw you must all wait for me to update again...hehehehehe!

Angelus: "What'd you go and do that to them for?! That is so unfair! Even I don't write cliffhangers at parts that critical!...sometimes..." -bonks me on the head-

Me: "Owwww...!"

Angelus: "Hah!"

Me: -pouts- "Meanie..."

Oh! And Kyuuki-chan! I luffers you mesh lufferly! And this be dedicated to you!!!!!!!! Okies well, I'll try to update soon, I luffs you all you terrific peoples you!!!!!!!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the characters and the things I write never happened in the series.

Double Lives

Summary: Sakura is a 16 year old dork at her school. She is not very popular and is often teased for being late all the time. She does have one really good friend named Tomoyo Daidoji though who could be the most popular girl in school if she decided to. But, instead she would rather stay with her dear childhood friend Sakura. Syaoran Li is the most popular guy in school, too confident for his own good. He has known Tomoyo and Sakura his whole life and, has teased Sakura ever since she was a little girl. But, little does everyone know, Sakura is the girl that everyone is dying to be friends with, especially the guys. She is a legend on the internet but, a nobody in the school. What could happen?

* * *

Chapter Eight: Kissed? I Think Not 

Her breath caught in her chest and for a moment she feared that she would black out again, a mix of emotions was taking place inside of her body and it all left her so confused and flustered. His lips were mere centimeters away from her own and his question played in her head over and over again.

_"Do you really think I hate you, Sakura-chan?"_

I don't know. Did he hate me? Wait...this is not the time to think about that. My first kiss is about to be taken by none other than Syaoran Li. Is that a good thing...or is it bad?

I didn't get to find out.

"Xiao Lang! What do you think you're doing?! Take your hands off of Sakura-san right now!"

I felt Syaoran's body freeze against mine and his eyes opened wide. I blinked feeling slightly confused. Was he going to kiss me or not? And that voice...it sounded vaguely familiar. I glanced to the side to see who had dared to raise their voice against Syaoran and I blushed.

It was Syaoran's okaa-san. His mother for christ's sake. His mother had just walked in when Syaoran was about to kiss me. Somebody kill me. Just dump me into some hole in the ground and let me die there.

She strolled purposefully towards us, her long stride revealed a revered elegance that hardly anyone could possess. Her face was upturned slightly as if she knew the school wasn't worthy of her presence. Striding over to us, the majestic figure flipped her long, ebony tresses over her shoulder and sent Syaoran a squinted, withering look as she reached us.

"Really Xiao Lang. I said for you to move away from Sakura-san. You have no right to be holding her in such an intimate way. According to Meiling, you are not currently in an relationship which certainly includes Sakura-san, so do not place her in such a compromising situation. Honestly, I never raised you to treat girls with such disrespect.

"Sorry mother."

Syaoran quickly backed away from me, his eyes were downcast and his face was slighty red, he seemed to be biting his lip. He obviously wished to yell at...well, someone.

"Um...hi Li-sama."

When I spoke she turned to me with a tender smile.

"Do call me Yelan, Sakura-san. And I apologize for my son's rude behavior. I hope he hasn't made you feel uncomfortable. It's just, you know how teenage boys are, raging hormones and all."

"Mother!"

I looked at Syaoran who was throwing an exasperated look at his mother, his face was bright red. I giggled.

Yelan simply shrugged.

"Don't be silly Xiao Lang, I am only speaking the truth." She sighed and then clapped her hands together as an idea came to her. For such a regal looking woman, she still posses an air of childish cuteness. And her elegance contrasted so well with that childish streak in her that it only served to maker her even more beautiful.

"How about...I get the two of you out of school early and we all go out for something to eat? Hm?"

I nodded my head and gave her a sweet smile. Syaoran's mom was always so nice to me.

"Mother, we should finish the school day, Sakura just got out of the nurse's office and...what are you doing here anyway?"

Yelan then proceeded to give him a reproachful look as I watched on in amusement.

"First of all Xiao Lang, in my presense, you will call Sakura-san either Sakura-san or Ying Fa. If you fail to do so, I will make you call her Kinomoto-san. Is that understood?"

He sighed. "Yes mother."

She nodded and gave a small smile of approval as if to say good boy.

"As for your second question. Well, I'm moving back to Tomoeda. I wasn't supposed to come for another month but, I decided, why do tomorrow what you can do today."

I almost laughed out loud at the expression that came upon Syaoran's face. It looked like a mix of disgust, agony, shock, and utter confusion.

She gave Syaoran another reproachful look and spoke in a haughty tone. "Xiao Lang, wipe that look off of your face, it doesn't suit you at all." Then she turned to me, her facial expression lightening considerably. "Sakura-san...or Ying Fa, which do you prefer?"

"Um...either is fine Yelan-san."

She nodded her head and again smiled at me.

"I shall call you Ying Fa then, now come along both of you, I'm hoping to get you out of this...building...and we'll go get something to eat. I hear there's a wondeful restaurant not too far from here. I believe it is called...the...Fuji Palace. I hear they have a wonderful assortment of Viet Namese, Japanese, and Chinese foods there. How does that sound?"

And at that exact moment. My stomach rumbled. It was lunch time after all. My face went as red as a tomato.

"Um...that sounds great."

Yelan laughed and even Syaoran let out a chuckle. My blush darkened.

* * *

Syaoran's POV 

We arrived at the restaurant and as soon as we got there, we were ushered to the front of the line of people waiting for places to sit. My mother had obviously planned this. We were lead to a private room where my mother ordered drinks for the three of us. And as I excpected, she ordered exactly what we each wanted. Sakura looked a little stunned at this. So cute. And then I scowled.

My mother had interrupted us. I was actually about to kiss her and Sakura wasn't even pushing me away. It had to have been the most wonderful feeling in the world. It wasn't long until the waiter came back with our drinks and I was brought reluctantly back to reality and away from the beautiful dream world where Sakura actually liked me. And more than as just a friend.

Once again, as I expected she would, my mother ordered for us. For me, Beef curry; I always did like the classics. For her, Chicken and vegetable curry stir fry. She always did have a rather rich taste. It was in her blood to be wealthy. And then for Sakura...Sakura, she ordered the one thing I would have bet my life on that Sakura would like other than sweets. Pho. A Viet Namese dish that was actually...a bowl...a pretty good sized bowl too. And it consisted of these really yummy egg noodles with these meat ball thingies and it was all in this juice that tasted so unbelievably good. I swear I was drooling at the thought of it.

Sakura tilted her head to the side and spoke quietly.

"Yelan-san, what's pho?"

I had to fight back the urge to hug her. So cute. Ugh! Kill me! I am never going to make it through this meal!

My mother shook her head at Sakura's question and wagged her finger in a na-ah gesture.

"You'll know what it is when it comes. I'm sure you'll like it Ying Fa."

She spoke with a knowing glint in her eyes and I supressed the urge to roll my eyes as Sakura just stared at my mother with an absolutely dumbfounded expression with just a pinch of amazement on her face. Sakura and her sweet naievety. It would surely damn him to hell if she 'accidently' let slip that he had been bullying her for years.

The food came a few moments later and I marveled at how fast the service was here. I suppose this lunch wouldn't be too bad. My mouth started to water just a little as my beef curry was set in front of me and the warning glance from my mother was the only thing that stopped me form stuffing myself.

This time I really did roll my eyes as I realized what she wanted. We had to let Sakura have the first bite of her food before we could eat. However, Sakura didn't seem to know this so she was patiently waiting for my mother and I to start eating first in her state of ignorant bliss. My mother flashed her a smile.

"Ying Fa, go ahead and take a bite, tell us what you think of it."

I watched in curiosity as Sakura gulped slightly and then she used her chopsticks and special spoon that they always give you when you order pho and she took her first bite of it. It was as if time had slowed. Her face brightened as the warm soupy substance vanished into her mouth and I watched as her eyes closed. The tip of her tongue darted across her smooth bottom lip licking the juice off and I swear, I almost fainted form the heat rising to my face. Why the hell did this have to be so sensual?

And then, time suddenly returned to its normal speed.

"So, what do you think Ying Fa?"

Sakura looked up at my mother and a spectacular smile spread across her face.

"It's so good! So yummy!"

My mother smiled and then nodded as a signal that it was okay for me to eat now so, I wasted no more time and began the process of scarfing down as much food as I could in five minutes ignoring the looks I was getting from my mother. My thoughts were still occupied with Sakura and how she had looked taking that first bite.

And that's when I realized. I couldn't have her as just a friend. I wanted more. Needed more. I had to have her as...mine.

* * *

Tomoyo's POV 

I looked around everywhere for Sakura-chan after lunch and then I frowned. She wasn't in the nurse's office, the nurse said she had been sent off to explain why she had missed her classes and then she was supposed to go to lunch. She hadn't come to class though after lunch. And I hadn't seen Sakura-chan at lunch because I well...I was having lunch with Hiir-I mean Eriol-kun. I sighed and covered my face with my hands as I could feel the blush creeping onto my cheeks. And then I remembered exactly what was making me blush so much about Eriol-kun.

_I gave Hiiragizawa a strange look after he spoke._

_"Why would you want to have lunch with me? I mean...well, shouldn't you eat with Li-kun?"_

_And then Hiiragizawa shook his head and chuckled. I frowned._

_"And what may I presume is so funny?"_

_He shook his head again and my frown deepened._

_"It's nothing. It's nothing. I just...I'd like to get to know you a little better Tomoyo-chan, I think we could be good friends."_

_There was a msichevious twinkle in his eyes and I didn't ewxactly trust him completely but, I agreed to eat lunch with him all the same._

_Surprisingly he was very easy to talk to and to get along with. When I kept calling him Hiiragizawa-kun he eventually got fed up and demanded that I call him Eriol-kun. Imagine that, he demanded it. I arched a thin eyebrow and gave him an incredulous look._

_"Excuse me? You demand that I call you Eriol-kun, Hiiragizawa-**san?**"_

_He sighed and shook his head._

_"Well, it's not really that I demand it but, when we all went out to sing karaoke that day, I told you and Sakura-chan that you may call me Eriol-kun and I would really prefer that you did. Using last names makes it seem as if we're strangers."_

_I rolled my eyes and gave him an unconvinced look._

_"And why is that?"_

_By now, the bell had just rung and a part of me regretted that I would have to leave but, for the most part, I was getting fed up with this insolent boy. And then it happened. He stooped down on one knee, took my hand, and placed a very warm and gentle kiss on my hand that carressed the skin in such a nice way._

_Then his crystal clear, sapphire blue eyes found mine and he gave me a charming smile._

_"Because, you are the last person I would want to be a stranger to, Tomoyo-chan."_

I blushed again as the memory flashed through my mind. He really was charming. And those darned eyes of his. They just made me melt. And the way he said that. And he kissed my hand! Oh! I could just die! It was too romantic! Oh, if it had been Sakura-chan...I would have video taped it! And she and Li-kun would have looked so kawaii! I could just see him kneeling down before her and lightly placing a kiss on her delicate skin...sigh...

But, wait...I wonder what it looked like when Eriol-kun did that to me...could it possibly have looked as lovely as it would with Sakura-chan and Li-kun? I furrowed my eyebrows in concentration as I lightly bit my thumbnail. I stood there in the by now empty hallway not sure of what to do. And then another thought crossed my mind. Why would Eriol-kun do what he did anyway?

I was still standing there when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I spun around to see Meiling and next to her...Eriol-kun. I blushed.

"Tomoyo-chan, what's wrong?"

I looked into the worried eyes of Meiling and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Nothing's the matter, Meiling-chan...I was just thinking, and wondering where Sakura-chan's run off to. We were supposed to walk home together today."

Meiling sighed and shook her head.

"I can't find her either...I can't even find Saoran...well, there's no point in looking around here, there's no one left in the school. You should just get home Tomoyo-chan, try calling Sakura-chan, maybe she's home too." With that, Meiling shrugged her shoulders and left me here with the navy blue haired boy. There was silence.

"Tomoyo-chan...will you do me the honor of letting me walk you home? Seeing as neither my best friend, nor yours is here to walk with us?"

He gave me a polite, pleasant smile and the words that had been about to leave my lips, _No, I'm fine on my own, thank you,_ died and these words came out instead.

"Why of course Eriol-kun, since you asked so nicely."

He gave me a cheeky grin and we left the school being careful to stand a few feet apart until he abruptly grabbed my hand when we were halfway to my house. I blushed but, I did not take my hand away.

* * *

Sakura's POV 

After lunch, Syaoran's mom had taken us out to see a movie. She was just so nice. I giggled lightly to myself in the backseat of the stretch limo that belonged to the Li family. Seeing as it was a little past three and school was out already, Yelan-san figured she should bring me home. So now we were only a few blocks from my cozy little yellow brick house...hehe...yellow brick...follow the yellow brick road! Follow the yellow brick road! Oh...wait...not my story. I leaned my head against the window and let out a sigh.

My mind instantly went back to the incident that was just about to happen before his mother had shown up. Why hadn't I trid to push him away? If he had kissed me...I would have been done for. I'd have been pinned as the newest member of his stupid little fanclub.

Not long after, my thoughts were disturbed by someone tapping on my window and then opening the door. We were in front of my house already. Oh, how I did not wish to go inside just yet. Especially since Touya would probabaly be waiting to question me about everything from here to the moon. But, instead of voicing these thoughts out loud, I forced myself out of the car and gave Syaoran's mother a grateful smile.

"Thank you for taking me out to eat and to see a movie Yelan-san." I tilted my head to the side adding as much sincerety as I could to my smile. I heard her give a light fluttering laugh.

"No need for thanks Ying Fa, I was quite happy to do it and, I shall be obliged to do it again sometime soon. Now, tell your father I said hi for me, won't you?"

I nodded my head in response and she gave me a satisfied smile.

"Such a good daughter..." She sighed almost wistfully and then gave me a small wave. "Take care Ying Fa."

But, before the car could pull completely away, Syaoran poked his head out of the window with a smirk ever present on his face.

"Don't forget Sakura-san! Five o' clock! My place!"

I glowered at the cockiness in his voice and abruptly turned on my heel and headed straight into my house. Luckily, Touya was at one of his many part time jobs. Phew! one problem avoided. As I walked into the kitchen to get a snack I noticed the light on the answering machine flashing. I pressed the play messages button as I got some peach juice out of the fridge.

"SAKURA NADESHIKO KINOMOTO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!!! YOU HAD BETTER CALL ME BACK AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS MESSAGE! OH SCREW IT! I'M COMING OVER! AND YOU KNOW WHAT!!! AS PUNISHMENT FOR BEING NOWHERE TO BE FOUND, I'M MAKING YOU A SPECIAL UNIFORM FOR TRAINING SO HA!"

I gulped and whipped around to stare at the answering machine with wide eyes. When did she leave that message?

And then...the doorbell rang.

* * *

A/N: Oh my...you know, I rather liked writing this chapter. I think it was pretty good. And yes, I finally touched on Tomoyo and Eriol's relationship, aren't you proud of mesh? AND MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I bet you did NOT think that it would be his mother, did you? Yep. I'm good. Uh-huh. You huys were totally unsuspecting. And that is the absolute beauty of it!!!

Jennifer: "You're psycho."

Me: "I am NOT!"

Jennifer: "Yes you are."

Me: "No, I'm not."

Jennifer: "Yes you are now shut up and deal with mefore I tell them all your actual name. HER NAME IS ME- tackled

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! tackles

Jennifer: ...

Me: Anyway! This chapter is deidcated to...Ashley and Mylene!!!!!!!! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the characters and the things I write never happened in the series.

Double Lives

Summary: Sakura is a 16 year old dork at her school. She is not very popular and is often teased for being late all the time. She does have one really good friend named Tomoyo Daidouji though who could be the most popular girl in school if she decided to. But, instead she would rather stay with her dear childhood friend Sakura. Syaoran Li is the most popular guy in school, too confident for his own good. He has known Tomoyo and Sakura his whole life and, has teased Sakura ever since she was a little girl. But, little does everyone know, Sakura is the girl that everyone is dying to be friends with, especially the guys. She is a legend on the internet but, a nobody in the school. What could happen?

Chapter Nine: Training Session from Hell

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

The door bell rang again. And yet, I still didn't make a single move to answer it.

I'm no dummy; I know exactly what is waiting for me when I open that door. I made my way out of the kitchen and down the hall slowly, I grabbed an umbrella from the little stand we keep them in and stopped in front of the door. To open the door or not to open the door? That is the question. Well, id that's the question, do I really have to answer it? T-T

I gripped the umbrella firmly in my right hand as I used my left hand to unlock the deadbolt and the door flew open. Tomoyo stood there, panting, her arms stuffed with materials and she looked very, very, very deadly. She was on me before I had a chance to scream and the umbrella was knocked somewhere far away from me and I was dragged unceremoniously up the stairs to my room.

An hour and thirty minutes later, after being plucked, poked, prodded, and jabbed. After being sized, weighed, pinned, and thrown around like a rag doll, Tomoyo guided me towards my full length mirror and stood me there. I blinked in surprise.

The costume I had on could most readily be described as a genie outfit. The pants I had on were form fitting at the waist and got bigger towards the bottom where they poofed out. But, the hem of the pants hugged my ankles quite snug. They were a light shade of pink like the outer petals of a cherry blossom. The top was the same shade of pink as the pants; it was a form fitting belly shirt with a neckline that dipped a little low to show off the curves of my relatively plump breasts. The top had off the shoulders sleeves that were a slightly darker shade of pink from the rest of the clothing, like the center of a cherry blossom. I had on flat silk slippers that were the same shade of pink as the sleeves of the top.

My hair was tied up in a loose bun and there were strands of hair that hung loose on either side of my face, they were curled. I had a clear gloss on my lips and that was all the make up Tomoyo-chan had used on me as far as I could tell and I couldn't help but, smile at my reflection. I twirled in front of the mirror, unable to take my eyes away from Tomoyo's stunning creation. The outfit was simply adorable.

"Sugoi…"

The word slipped from my lips unintentionally but, I caught the fleeting smile that crossed Tomoyo's face and all the pain she had put me through just moments before seemed worth it. Tomoyo was a genius when it came to designing clothes.

And then I heard a sound that brought me crashing to hard cold reality. There was a horn honking outside of my house. And then the doorbell rang. Yep, that is definitely becoming a bad omen.

Tomoyo gave me a gentle push and I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, I almost fell but, I caught myself at the last minute. I stood in front of the front door again and took a deep breath before opened it to reveal Meiling. I was glomped as soon as I got the door open.

"KWAII!!!!!" Meiling nuzzled her cheek against mine as she jumped excitedly up and down, choking the breath out of me. I could feel my consciousness slipping away from me.

Before I knew it, she was no longer strangling me and instead she was dragging me by the hand towards the limousine that waited to take us to the Li mansion. I sighed as I let her pull me along and half drag me into the back seat, it was rather humiliating actually. Luckily, Syaoran was in the front seat, next to the driver so I couldn't see him and he couldn't see me. I felt strangely anxious. What if he didn't like the outfit Tomoyo made for me? Well, what if he liked it but, he just didn't like it on me?

I was terrorized by my own thoughts the entire ride and when we finally arrived at the Li mansion, I couldn't be happier for the reaction. Until Meiling announced that Syaoran would have to show me around, that is. After delivering the horrifying news, she hopped out of the car, ran off, and disappeared into the enormous home of the Li family. I sighed.

I got out of the car and when I did, I almost screamed. Syaoran was standing not even a foot away from me, I backed away quickly. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment as his gaze swept the length of my body; I blushed an even darker shade of red as I realized how silly it was to be scared by his close proximity. He probably thought I was a lunatic.

"Hoe…"

He shook his head and started forward, towards the large, oak front doors of his house. Correction: mansion, the word house could never be used for his home. He stopped and stood there just staring at me for a moment, I blushed again, and then he scowled.

"Are you coming? Or do you want to stand there in that silly little outfit of yours attracting attention from every one who passes by?" His words were angry, his tone was cold. I blinked.

"Why are you so angry all of a sudden?" I placed my hands on my hips as I gave him an annoyed look, my lips formed into a pout all of their own accord. He just shook his head and looked away.

"Just answer the question." I could feel the heat of hi gaze even though it wasn't on me. He seemed very angry and I wasn't going to let him win this since I hadn't done anything. I was about to say that I was just going to stand there when I noticed the looks I was receiving from a group of guys across the street.

"Coming!" I ran towards Syaoran as the gates shut behind us and I sighed in relief as distance was put between me and those guys. He didn't even look at me as we entered the building; He just motioned with his hand for me to follow him.

I rolled my eyes to the heavens and let out a small 'hmph' as we walked down a long corridor that had paintings hanging from each wall. There were a few fancy looking chairs and tables placed here and there but, otherwise, the hallway was empty. That wasn't all, it seemed to be vacant of any warmth, and I shivered wishing that Tomoyo had made me something a bit warmer to wear.

I let out a sigh and almost crashed into Syaoran as he stopped suddenly. I rubbed my nose tentatively as he turned to face me. His eyes were cold, angry but, they abruptly turned soft.

"You look pretty cute in that…."

If my heart could have stopped, it would have. What happened to the mean Syaoran who used to live to torture me?

"For a beast, anyway."

I watched in shock as he strolled away from me down the hall, confidence vibrated from his every movement. I gritted my teeth and stomped off after him. He just always has to be such a stupid jerk. For once, I think he deserves to choke on chocolate milk. Yes, I said it. He should choke on chocolate milk. I stuck my tongue out behind his back. Childish, I know.

"I saw that."

I felt the corners of my mouth as they started to turn down into a frown. Why did he always have to be so infuriating? I mean, you don't call a girl cute and then tell her she's a beast! What the hell is wrong with him?!

"You saw nothing…." I crossed my arms and let out a great huff of air as I stared determinedly at the floor as I walked. I crashed into Syaoran. "Damn it, Li!"

"Stop pouting."

All I could do was glare.

"I hope you choke on chocolate milk…"

He gave me a strange look and then shook his head, an amused expression took the place of the frown.

"Very mature."

Oops, didn't mean to say that out loud! Teehee! I decided to shove past him since he seemed so utterly content to stand there all day. I knew I'd regret it.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

I had done everything to my ability to make it torture and exciting at the same time. Well, exciting for me anyway. I know, I am the world's biggest pervert when it comes to Sakura, trust me. I've finally decided to come to terms with that. And that outfit….a man can only take so much.

For the exercises and workouts I made her do, she was complaining entirely too much. Apparently her butt was numb. I could fix that…okay! Bad thoughts! Bad, impure thoughts! See what I mean? Only so much a guy could take. She had stopped complaining about her chest when I glared at her earlier. Now, that was really too much. It's not my fault that they bounce when she runs. It was nice to see, but not my fault!

Kami-sama, my mother would murder me if she knew what I was thinking right now. Thankfully, she doesn't. Score one for moi. That reminds me, I've never tried out my French speaking skills on Sakura. She wouldn't understand a single word I was saying. Ha! Oh wait…I'm getting distracted from the actual plan to woo her. Well, now, what did that girl say?

Something or other about…being nice? Giving compliments? Treating her like a lady until she was convinced that it wasn't just some scheme? Damn, that might take a while. I stood up from the ground where I had been doing a few exercises to help cool my body down without cramping up. I walked slowly over to Sakura giving her time to finish up. She was standing up just as I reached her. I had a sudden idea.

"Sakura-chan, remember when we were little and you had this terrible disease?"

She gave me the most adorable confused look I had ever seen. She was almost pouting.

"What are you talking about? I never had a disease, Li. I think the blood may have been pumping too fast through your body throughout the work out. Maybe you should see a doctor?"

She placed a hand to my forehead and that is when I knew I had her.

"You remember….it started with a t…"

I could feel the grin spreading across my ace as I stared down at her, her hand was still pressed to my cool skin. I placed a hand on either side of her waist and if possible, my grin widened.

"Really, Li, I have no idea what you're talking about."

I applied pressure and began to tickle her, her eyes went wide and she instantly began to fight and struggle to get the hell away from me. I tackled her onto the floor and straddled her waist, pinning her, as I continued the tickle torture. I hadn't done this in years. And it felt so damn good to be doing it again. Almost like we were kids again, but then Meiling came bouncing into the room on the balls of her feet.

Her eyebrows raised at the suggestive position we were in, but she didn't say anything about it. She just delivered the message that she was meant to.

"Sakura-chan's brother called. He said he wants her home as soon as possible, Syaoran. She's got about fifteen minutes so, she needs to rush." With that, Meiling skipped back out of the room and Sakura was out from under me quicker than I could blink. I almost fell over.

"Oh my Kami-sama! He is going to kill me! She was practically dancing around the room as she looked for her socks that I had made her take off before we started training. It was always better to be flat footed than in slippers or something.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and sat her down on one of the couches that were pushed off to the side of the otherwise empty training room. I was handing her socks to her within seconds and she slipped them on. I led the way to the door where she slipped into her ballet flats and I held the door for her. One of the servants led her to one of the cars and that was that.

I sighed as I marched away towards the stairs, I suddenly felt heavy footed and almost depressed. That girl really was having too much effect on me. Even if I was in love with her. I was about to walk up the stairs when I noticed something at my feet.

It was a ribbon. In fact it was one of the ribbons that had been tying Sakura's hair up. I was about to stuff it into my pocket so I could bring it to her at school, but I had a much better idea. I could bring it to her now.

I didn't hesitate to call for Wei and he was there standing in front of me in just a matter of minutes. I told him where I needed to go and I could've sworn he smirked. Never thought I'd see the old guy do that. But oh well.

It didn't take us very long to get to Sakura's house and I knew she was already inside, she couldn't have been in all that long though.

I knocked on the door and the smiling face of Fujitaka Kinomoto answered it. His eyes were closed and he had the most genuine smile on his face, a lot like Sakura's. Only, hers had a touch of her mother's. I knew that from pictures I had seen.

"Is Sakura-san here?" It never hurts to be respectful to the father of the girl you like. Even if he is as cool as Kinomoto-san.

He just kept that infamous smile plastered to his face and ushered me inside. On most people I would have thought he was getting tired of it, or just pretending, but no. Kinomoto-san was the real deal.

He led me to the stairs and when I looked back at him uncertainly, he just nodded so, I went up. I had been in her house a few times before, but not since sixth grade. Yeah, sixth grade was definitely not the best time in my life.

I found the door to her room, it was bit obvious since she had a pink decorative design on it, it said her name with cherry blossoms floating around it. Charming. I knocked on the door. I heard her muffle dvoice and my heart almost skipped a beat, I took a deep calming breath.

"Come in!"

I walked inside.

Her room had yellow walls; the ceiling and the carpet were the color of the inner petals of a cherry blossom. She had a white computer desk with pink designs in one corner of the room, a vanity a few feet away from it, a night stand next to her bed, and a dresser on the other side of her room. Her closet was opens and a few pairs of jeans had obviously fallen down.

There was a window that I used to try to climb out of to escape her brother's wrath when we were little. It was made into a window seat now; it was covered in little stuffed animals.

And in the middle of the room, pressed against the wall, was a full size bed, Sakura sat on top of it in pink silky pajama pants and a black tank top. It was the first time I had seen her in a solid black shirt. She looked good. She was sitting Indian style on the bed with a lap top computer in her lap. It was pink. How quaint.

Her bed spread matched the room, a complicated pattern of yellow and pink squares. It actually looked very nice. For a girl, anyway. And it was a very Sakura-ish room.

She finally looked up at me and her eyes seemed distracted. She was typing away at her computer. Damn, she got settled fast.

"What is it? I didn't expect to see you…." Her eyes strayed back to the screen of her computer, she was having a hard time paying attention to me.

"You dropped this at my house." I spread the ribbon out on her bed; she wasn't even trying to look at me anymore.

"Okay, thanks for bringing it."

I heard the familiar sound of a message being sent through yahoo instant messenger, I had to ask.

"Hey, what's your screen name?" Again, she didn't look up when she answered.

"Sweetblossoms. No underscores or dashes or anything."

My jaw dropped, I barely had time to recover from the shock as I stumbled out of her room, not at all sure what to think. I had to get home and check if that really was Saku's screen name. And if it was, well, life was about to get very interested.

I grinned to myself. I can have surprises too.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, then, isn't this nice? Yes, I finally managed to get this chapter up. Wow, did you know that ti got deleted twice? I had to keep starting over. I didn't think I was ever gonna get it posted, but here it is! Yeah, I am officially a free fire zone. Since I made you all wait so long, you can get as mad as you want. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but no promises this time. I don't want to break a promise by accident or something. I hope you all like this chapter actually. I really enjoyed writing it. It was quite fun to have Sakura and Syaoran being relatively playful with each other for once. And Syaoran has admitted that he is a pervert towards her! Wewt! What will he do now that he knows her secret though? Hm? Find out in teh next chapter! READ AND REVIEW! I hope you all like it! 


	11. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the characters and the things I write never happened in the series.

Double Lives

Summary: Sakura is a 16 year old dork at her school. She is not very popular and is often teased for being late all the time. She does have one really good friend named Tomoyo Daidouji though who could be the most popular girl in school if she decided to. But, instead she would rather stay with her dear childhood friend Sakura. Syaoran Li is the most popular guy in school, too confident for his own good. He has known Tomoyo and Sakura his whole life and, has teased Sakura ever since she was a little girl. But, little does everyone know, Sakura is the girl that everyone is dying to be friends with, especially the guys. She is a legend on the internet but, a nobody in the school. What could happen?

Chapter Ten: Life Suddenly Changes

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up in the morning, bright and early for once, but so sore that I could barely move. Syaoran Li was a monster and thanks to him and that damned training session, I feel nearly crippled. How nice.

I got out of bed quickly and made my way into the bathroom adjoining my room; I got my pajamas off and slipped into the shower. I needed one if I was going to be able to make it through the school day. My whole body was just so sore. When I was finished I wrapped a towel around myself and left the bathroom, I tripped on the cord of the curling iron, as usual.

I got up quickly and grabbed my uniform from wear it hung neatly in my closet. I dressed slowly, slipping into the black pleated skirt and the white sailor shirt carefully, I tied the bow around my neck, and the ribbon that laced around my neck was hidden by the collar. I slipped into my socks, grabbed my bag and made my way as slowly as I possibly could down the stairs.

I made it down it what had to be the world's slowest recorded time ever; if not slower.

My shoes were waiting for me just inside the door as they always do, except there was a little piece of paper in one of my shoes, I took it out and slipped my foot in, I was about to crumple it when I noticed the writing. It was a note.

_'Sakura-chan, I need to talk to you. Meet me at biggest tree behind the school at lunch.'_

_'-Syaoran'_

I sighed. Why does he have to seem so serious? I mean, it's just a stupid talk; he talks to me all the time now. Why does he talk to me all the time now? And why does this talk seem so serious? Gasp! Does he want to talk about sixth grade? I am so not talking about that. I will never ever even think about it again, let alone talk about it. Who does he think he is? What is his problem? He is so demanding! Sheesh! I can't believe I ever had a cru-I was interrupted by my onii-chan.

"You've been standing there like a great gaping idiot for about ten minutes now, kaijuu. You're going to be late."

I barely had time to stomp on his foot before making a run for it out the door, but I managed.

My feet were pounding down Sakura Boulevard and the petals from the flowers on the trees were falling around me and blowing around in the wind. Fall was coming and it wouldn't be long before the cherry blossoms would be gone. I'd just have to enjoy them while I still could, but I didn't have time right now.

I put on an extra burst of speed even though my legs were burning and the rest of body was protesting strong enough to go on strike. Heh…that's kinda funny. My body, going on strike against me…what a weird thought. Wait! I must focus! I must make it to school!

My breath was coming in pants by the time I reached the school gate. There were still students milling about so, I wasn't exactly late. I smiled to myself as I strolled forward carefully. There was a throbbing pain in my side and I grimaced. I had managed to cramp up. Damn.

I sighed as I made my way to the front doors; the strap of my book bag was digging into my shoulders so I slipped my other arm into the second strap. That felt a bit better.

I pushed through the doors and headed off to my first class of the day, Syaoran looked at me and winked when I entered the room, and somehow, I felt like the center of the joke. Why am I not surprised?

* * *

**Eriol's POV**

I stood there waiting for the dark haired beauty of my dreams. Yes, of my dreams. I had had dreams of her already that was how much she affected me. I think I finally understand how Syaoran must feel to be affected by Sakura-chan so.

Her door opened and for a moment my thoughts stopped. Delicate face with delicate features, long dark eye lashes with a gentle curl that framed her brilliant amethyst eyes. They were like jewels. Her long raven hair fell past her waist and shone with a tint of some kind of grayish-purple color in the sunlight. Her hair was like a rare silk, and softly curled at the end.

My eyes rand down the rest of her body before I could stop myself. Gorgeous. Plump breasts, I am a man after all, of course I noticed, small waist, and long, smooth, creamy legs that just made me want to run my fingers along them. The school uniform's skirt did not help. Why did it have to be a mini? I can only take so much.

I let my eyes find their way back to hers, she had a light blush dusting the tops of her cheeks as she stood there staring at me, a modest smile playing about her lips. There were many things that could be said and I knew in that one moment, I was hers and she was mine.

"Hey…" The greeting rolled lazily off the tip of my tongue and her smile grew slightly more confident, somehow more real, more Tomoyo. I sighed and held an arm out for her. She skipped over to me and took it, a bright smile now making her face glow. Kami-sama, she was beautiful.

"Hey yourself, I'm sorry if I made you wait, but we should be going now, shouldn't we?"

I smiled. Genuine.

"Anything you say, love."

Again, that's right, love. Not to mention, she was now officially my girlfriend. Since last night, anyway. I figured if I was helping Syaoran get the girl of his dreams, I may as well get mine while I was at it. Besides, Syaoran actually seemed to be doing quite fine on his own. And this was the first day that Tomoyo and I would walk to school together as a couple. Yep, as a couple.

She swatted at my arm playfully and shook her head as she stared up at me in amusement. I could see her fighting the urge to stick her face right into mine to try and pry the thoughts out mf my head through my eyes. She has no idea how much I wish she really would try to do that.

I had to fight the urge to shake my head at myself as I stared back down at her. She pouted.

"Hmph! You're no fun! Sakura-chan and Li-kun are so easy to read, but when I look into your eyes, they give nothing away. Neither does your face." She crossed her arms and stared moodily down at the ground. I raised an eyebrow.

"Tomoyo-chan, I have to try really hard to keep from revealing my every thought to you. I've never had to be so guarded about my expressions before, but if you want me to let that guard down, I will."

She looked up at me and I smiled, kindly. She nodded her head and I took a deep breath and let my thoughts cross my face. She seemed to gasp and a moment later she turned away with her crimson blush on her face. I touched her shoulder lightly and she looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Why, Eriol-kun, I do believe you're looking at me in an awfully ungentlemanly way."

I had to chuckle at that and I wrapped my arms around her waist, I whispered in her ear.

"You said you didn't want me to be careful with my expressions around you. It's all pure honesty from here on out." I kissed her on the cheek and I knew she was smiling.

She turned to face me and pecked me on the lips before skipping forward with her hands folded together behind her back. We were already at the school and I hadn't even noticed. I shook my head and followed after her. I'd follow her almost anywhere.

But, for now, to class would have to do. Also, she mentioned something about a plan for Sakura and Syaoran on the phone last night. She had seemed relatively excited about it. And she had promised that after it succeeded, we could have out first date. I grinned and began to jog to catch up with her. I wasn't letting her get away from me all that easy.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

It was lunchtime and I had to get to the meeting place Syaoran had decided on. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to meet with him. Jeez, life is so confusing.

I skirted around the edge of the school building and I could see the small forest of trees in back. They were all so big, but none were as big as the oldest Sakura tree on the school grounds. It towered over the rest. I made my way slowly towards it.

I heard him before I saw him, I could hear a strange scratching sound and as soon as I saw what he was doing, I bonked him on the head with my fist.

"Syaoran Li! That tree has done nothing to you! So, stop carving into it!"

He gave me a bored look and slipped the small knife he had been holding back into his pocket. It was one of those switch blades I think. He shook his head and flopped down on the ground. When he looked up at me, there was a devilish smirk on his face.

"So, Saku, how's business?"

And that was all it took. My eyes went wide and I let out a gasp, I covered my mouth with my hands and took a couple steps back from him. My legs seemed clumsy and unable to move after that. I dropped to my knees. It was more of a shock than I realized it would be if someone found out.

"What?"

I stared at him from a few feet away and the smirk left his face.

"You didn't do a very good job at hiding it, I just asked what your screen name was and you told me. I've seen Saku's screen name on the school web site before. I even checked to make sure, they were the same." He just stared at me as if willing me to explain something to him. I drew a blank and looked down at the ground no longer wanting to meet his scrutinizing gaze.

"What exactly do you want me to say?"

I looked up and he shook his head.

"Nothing…" A grin spread across his face. "However, I happen to know your secret…and that does tend to give one a little leverage…I want you to do one thing that I tell you to do, no questions asked."

I let out a long sigh, closed my eyes, and nodded my head slowly. He didn't have to say that he would tell the whole school if I didn't agree. It was implied. Could he be anymore of a jerk?

"What do you want me to do?" His grin somehow grew wider.

"I'm not going to ask you to do it now. I'll ask at the time that it serves me best. Is that clear?"

"That you're a jerk and you deserve to die for using poor defenseless females? Crystal."

He just shook his head and let out a low chuckle as he stood from the ground. He took a few steps towards me and offered me a hand up. I took it. It probably wouldn't be a very good idea to get him angry with me right now.

"Don't worry, I promise it won't be that bad, Sakura-chan. Besides, if I wanted you to suffer, I could use training to accomplish that. You must be very sore, right? Why don't you try taking a hot bubble bath tonight and then use cocoa butter. It tends to help with the stiff muscles and such."

I shook my head and stared at him as if he had grown another head.

"What?" His answer seemed to snap something in my brain.

"What the Hell is with you? Why are you acting so strange lately? I mean, were you really going to kiss me before your mother showed up? Why? And why are you being so nice? Why do you care about my well being? Yeah, I'm sore as hell, but I figured that would be the least of your concerns if one at all. I was so sure you hated me and you always seemed like you really did up until a few weeks ago! Are you finally starting to feel guilty about sixth grade or something?!"

I slapped a hand to my mouth to hut myself up. I hadn't wanted to bring that up. It brought back a memory I wasn't very fond of. He sighed and reached a hand out to me, but stopped. His eyes hardened.

"This has nothing to do with sixth grade or with guilt."

He walked away. And I remembered_  
_

* * *

_A young teenage girl with honey brown hair placed both of her pom poms in one hand as she took a quick drink of water to help cool her body down. She was wearing a pink and white pleated mini skirt that had special spandex underwear that matched the pink in the skirt for when the girls did flips and such and so they're underwear didn't show. She wore a shirt that was white on top and cut down in a triangular shape and the rest was pink. The shirt had three pink letters on the white part. 'TJH.' The shirt showed off in her flat tummy and the girl smiled to herself as she noticed a boy watching her from across the gymnasium._

_She ran over to him and stopped about two feet away from him and his face went a bright shade of red as he gave her a startled look._

_"S-Sakura…!"_

_Sakura gave him a brilliant smile before wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek. She pulled away and he turned his face away, it was an ever darker shade of red._

_"Thank you so much for coming Syaoran-kun! You have no idea how much it means to me…especially since Tomoyo-chan and Meiling-chan couldn't be here."_

_She gave another brilliant smile and he turned his crimson face to her giving her a glare. She sighed and shook her head sadly._

_"I know, I know. Call you Li-kun."_

_He nodded. She shrugged._

_"Well, anyway, what did you think? Did I do __good__? Do you think I'll make it onto the squad?!"_

_She seemed so damned excited about it and it actually made him happy to see her happy, but then he noticed some of the eighth grade boys staring at Sakura in a leering way. Her cheerleading uniform was way too short. She waved a small, delicate hand in front of his face to get his attention back. He sighed._

_He wanted to tell her that she did great, that she'd make it for sure, __that__ there was no way she wouldn't make the team. And that was the truth, __But__, the truth meant the eighth grade boys staring at his Sakura. It meant boys from other schools making eyes at his Sakura and wolf whistling whenever they saw her butt or something. He did not like that._

_The more he thought about, the angrier he got. He was tuning out everything that Sakura was saying__ she seemed to be calling to him, asking him something. He snapped._

_"WHAT?!"_

_She seemed to cower away from him and her eyes flicked nervously around the room. Somehow, that just pissed him off even more._

_"What? Are you checking how many guys are staring at your butt? Can't let it be less than at least ten, right?!" the words startled even him. He didn't mean to say them._

_She glared back at him, suddenly indignant._

_"Of course not, Syaoran! You know I'm not like that!"_

_Syaoran's face was flushed and he seemed absolutely livid._

_"I don't know anything! You're always wearing such trampy clothes! You're just another slut that tries to disguise it by acting all sweet and innocent, but then you go and wear the cheerleading uniform that barely covers your rear end, you join the gymnastics team with a uniform that's basically a swim suit! All this skin tight and skimpy crap! You're just another one of the stupid bimbos in this school! And by the way, you have no talent! Your tryout sucked! Kimiko did way better than you did! In fact, screw you, Kimiko asked me to walk her home! I think I will!"_

_And he walked off. She watched him walk over to Kimiko and take her hand. He never looked back, but he knew Sakura was crying. He knew she was sobbing. He knew he had finally broken her. And it broke something in him too._

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

Yeah, aren't I just the most suave guy you have ever met? I managed to make the girl I love cry again. And I'm not looking back. Because if I look back, I'll just run to her, but she won't want me. And that will hurt more than anything else possibly could.

I walked away from there quickly. I could still hear her sniffling, but I would make it up to her. I wouldn't make it so easy for her to hate me. I would make it up to her for now, for sixth grade, and for everything since then.

I'm going about it in a very peculiar way though, don't you think?

* * *

**A/N:** Wewt! Yeah baby! This si me again and guess what I did for you mesh lovelies?! I posted another chapter! And I just posted one esterday! I figured I owed it to you guys since it took me so damn long to get the other one up. Hopefully this makes me no longer a free fire zone? Right? Hehe! This chapter actually seemed pretty sad to me...and I decided to add in a bit of Tomoyo and Eriol, I need to get them in there some more, you know? And as for Meiling? Well, she's been with her Auntie Yelan...they have plans of their own...MWAHAHAHAHA!! Wow...who isn't tryign to get Sakuran and Syaoran together? Well, besides his fan girls. But, other than that...wow...! And Syaoran knows that Sakura is Saku and it freaked her out adn now she has agreed to do one thing for him. Only, she has no idead what it is and when he is going to make her do it. Hm...what shall I do? Do any of you care to make a guess? By the way, I was thinking, sleepover at Meiling's! What do you guys think? It's either that, or a day at the amusement park. So, make your choice when you review.

A) Sleepover at Meiling's a.k.a Syaoran's.

B) A trip to the amusement park with the gang.

Read and review! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Wewt!


End file.
